TAETAE
by tersugakan
Summary: Seoul. 2013. Musim panas yang cerah namun menyakitkan. Taehyung melihat Jungkook rusak di hadapannya tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. [Jimin x Jungkook]
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction by Tersugakan

Cast: Jeon Jungkook [BTS] Kim Taehyung [BTS] | Genre: Friendship | Length : chaptered

Rated : PG – 17!

—

Summary:

Jangan terlalu dianggap serius, ini cuma catatan kecil seorang Kim Taehyung.  
Tentang temannya yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

TAETAE!

"_Hyung_, kau menyukainya?"

Aku menyesap _moccacino_ dengan mata mengintip di atas cangkir. Jungkook di hadapanku tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya dengan alis terangkat menunggu jawaban.

Ketika aku meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja, bibirku mengecap-ngecap. Mencoba meresapi _moccacino_ hangat yang tersisa di mulut. Semuanya lumayan, suasana kedai kopi ini, segala aromanya, dan kehangatan yang seperti terpercik di udara. Aku menyukainya, terlebih aku tak mengeluarkan sepeser uang untuk sampai di sini. Bahkan untuk secangkir _moccacino_ dan kudapan donat-donat kecil nan manis. Semuanya gratis, Jungkook yang bayar.

"Ini enak sekali. Terima kasih."

Berbagi makanan dan menggunakan uang bersama memang sudah jadi kebiasaan kami. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menghitung uang yang kuhabiskan untuk dipakai bersamanya. Kurasa dia pun begitu. Tapi, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Aku yang sedang tidak punya uang banyak dengan nekat mengantarnya ke Korea Airport Railroad (Korail).

"Biar aku yang membayar semuanya, _Hyung_! Kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah uang." Begitulah ucapnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hingga hari ini terjadi, dan aku sama sekali belum mengeluarkan satu won pun dari saku. Dia benar-benar serius waktu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menanggung semuanya. Mulai dari ongkos taxi hingga kedatangan kami ke kedai ini.

Keberangkatan kereta Jungkook memang masih satu jam lagi. Tapi, dia bersikukuh ingin datang lebih awal. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya, dan itu semua jelas. Jungkook tidak ingin melewatkan apapun.

"_Hyung_, aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku sudah sampai Busan." Matanya berbinar menatapku, jernih dan hitam. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seantusias ini. "Aku akan mengirimkan banyak foto selama perjalanan lewat kakao talk. Jadi, kuharap kau bersiap-siap untuk itu, ya, _Hyung_?"

Aku terkesiap. Tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk melihat tingkahnya yang jadi lebih aktif seperti sekarang. Sepanjang yang aku tahu, Jungkook bukanlah orang yang aktif dan pandai berbicara. Kecuali jika ia memang sedang benar-benar bahagia.

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku, Jungkook. Jangan lewatkan apapun." Aku menahan diriku sebentar. Melihat sepatu-sepatu pengunjung yang berlewatan di sisi kami. "Aku ingin kau kirimkan fotonya padaku, hingga aku tau di sana suasananya seperti apa."

Jungkook mengangguk mantap. "Pasti, _Hyung_! Aku akan mengabarimu!"

Kami kemudian kembali mengangkat cangkir. Meminumnya hingga tandas. Kulirik busa _moccacino_ di kedua sisi bibir Jungkook. Dia tersenyum lucu hingga bahunya terangkat, kemudian menghapus kedua bekas itu dengan punggung tangan. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan memalingkan pandangan pada sisi lain stasiun ini. Dinding jendela di sampingku menampilkan keramaian yang tak pernah mereda. Orang-orang hilir mudik menggendong tas besar, menggeret koper, dan beberapa lagi menjinjing tas biasa. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, hendak ke mana orang-orang itu? Tidak usah dianggap serius, terkadang aku ini orangnya memang usilan,_ kok_.

Aku juga sempat bingung. Tapi, hal ini sepertinya akan cukup mampu menarik perhatianmu. Coba bayangkan, seorang remaja enam belas tahun bernama Jungkook, membeli tiket kereta jurusan Seoul menuju Busan seharga 57.300 won. Bukankah itu perkara yang aneh?

Dari daftar menu kedai kopi ini, aku juga mengetahui harga untuk satu cangkirnya sangat mahal. Bukan bermaksud merendahkan, tapi dari mana Jungkook mendapat uang sebanyak itu?

Itu belum apa-apa, masih titik-titik kecil dari puncak rasa penasaranku. Ini semua tentang kepergiannya ke Busan. Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin aku ketahui. Alasan dia ke sana dan semua hal yang kelihatan menjadi begitu mudah. Tiket, uang, transportasi, semuanya tampak mendukung. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa ada remaja seperti dia yang cukup nekat untuk pergi ke Busan sendirian.

"_Hyung_?" Aku menoleh. Jungkook memakai topi hitamnya yang semula ia letakkan di atas meja. "Apa aku tampan?" Dirapatkan oleh dua tangannya hingga _cup_ topi itu benar-benar masuk.

Ia tersenyum.

"Tampan," balasku singkat.

"_Hyung_?" tanyanya lagi, ketika aku hendak memindahkan pandang pada hiruk pikuk orang di luar kaca.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat sedikit murung. Apa kau sedang sakit? Biasanya kau bertingkah aneh bahkan di tempat umum sekali pun."

"Oh, aku hanya sedang berpikir. Terkadang, orang sepertiku pun butuh ruang untuk menjadi serius, _kan_?" Kulihat ia mengangguk kecil, meski sorot matanya tak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih kebingungan. "Omong-omong, siapa yang akan kau temui di Busan?"

"_Hyung_?" Alisnya bertaut. "Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas, _kan_?"

Sebelum sempat aku berpikir apapun lagi, Jungkook dengan cepat melanjutkan perkataannya. "Setelah sejauh ini pergi dari rumah, bukankah sangat konyol jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk. Sebisa mungkin mengatur gestur yang dengan begitu Jungkook bisa melihat ke dalam diriku, bahwa aku memang mengerti dan amat tahu tentang semua ini. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lihat. Tapi, jauh di dalam pikiranku, aku tidak mengakuinya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kepergian ini!

"_Hyung_, sebentar lagi keretaku tiba." Dia bangkit dan mulai memungut tas gendong yang tergeletak di samping kursi. "Antarkan aku sampai depan gerbong, ya?"

"Tentu."

Kami berjalan di antara keramaian. Setelah memutar kepala ke sana ke mari, akhirnya lelaki berambut hitam itu yakin bahwa kereta ini yang akan ia tumpangi. Jungkook masuk dan aku menunggunya di luar. Kami kembali bertemu ketika ia muncul di balik jendela kaca dan melambai ke arahku dengan riang.

"_Hyung_! Kita akan mengobrol di kakao talk!" ujarnya tanpa suara. "Ja-ngan khawatir, _Hyung_! Aku bisa jaga diriku baik-baik!"

Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ketika kereta itu mulai melaju perlahan. Wajah Jungkook tampak mendekat ke kaca, mati-matian menatapku yang tertinggal. Aku berusaha melebarkan langkah dan berlalu lebih cepat, melewati beberapa orang yang sedang melambai-lambai tanpa aku merasa malu.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Beberapa detik aku berada sejajar dengan Jungkook. Melihat wajahnya dengan jelas sebelum dia pergi. Kami saling melambai. Aku tidak tahu wajahku sekarang bagaimana. Tapi yang jelas ini sulit sekali, kakiku rasanya hampir copot.

Setelah melihat wajah Jungkook berlalu, aku hanya bisa memperlambat langkah. Lantas suara gemuruh dan angin yang berkelebat terdengar berebut memasuki telinga.

_Jungkook … selamat tinggal …._

-TAETAE-

Aku menghitung lembaran uang sambil berjalan. Jalanan beton tampak terlihat di balik uang kertas yang sedari tadi bergesekan, berpindah dari tangan kanan ke kiri. Aku merapatkannya lagi, menggenggamnya hingga habis dalam satu kepalan. Ini semua ongkos pulang yang diberikan Jungkook. Dia sengaja memberiku dalam bentuk tunai, supaya aku bisa beli daging panggang madu di pinggir jalan, katanya. Dia ingat ketika uang dalam bentuk kartu tidak dapat digunakan di toko-toko kecil.

Setelah aku membenamkan tangan ke saku dan melepaskan kepalan uang terjun ke dalamnya, maka yang kulihat kali ini adalah betul-betul beton jalan, juga ujung langkah sepatu cokelatku sendiri. Kaca toko di sisi jalan banyak memamerkan etalase berisi barang-barang, kue-kue yang berkilauan disinari lampu. Tapi aku sedang benar-benar tidak berselera. Padahal, setelah kuhitung, uang pemberian Jungkook ini terlampau banyak hanya untuk sepotong dada ayam panggang madu, atau sup rumput laut untuk dua porsi sekali pun.

Aku tidak lapar. Sama sekali tidak setelah kejadian ini.

Menghela napas panjang, aku mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Ada banyak orang berjalan di trotoar yang lebar. Mendahuluiku kemudian yang beberapa lagi berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Dengan uang sebanyak ini, mestinya aku bisa membayar tax_i deluxe _untuk pulang. Tanpa perlu repot-repot berjalan kaki. Tapi, aku tidak yakin bisa mengembalikan uang sebanyak itu begitu Jungkook kembali. Lagi pula, dia pergi hanya tiga hari. Kalau dalam jangka sesingkat itu, mungkin uangku belum terkumpul.

Mungkin aku kepalang egois. Tapi aku tidak suka menggunakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Jadi aku memilih berjalan dan naik subway untuk sampai ke rumah. Kemudian meyakinkan diri bahwa aku akan mengembalikan uang ini. Ya, meski sedikit le—

_KAKAO TALK!_

**Hyung**_**? Aku tidak tahu ini di mana. Tapi, pemandangannya lumayan.**_

Jungkook.

Dia benar-benar menepati janji. Sebuah pesan terlampir bersama foto. Ada sedikit pantulan bayangan pada gambar hamparan luas pemandangan itu. Kukira dia mengambilnya dari balik jendela. Gambarnya sedikit goyang, tapi panoramanya memang lumayan. Ada beberapa pohon yang masih kecil-kecil. Selebihnya langit terhampar, tanpa gedung-gedung tinggi sebagai penghalang.

_**Hati-hati di jalan!**_

Aku memasukkan ponselku kembali. Bocah lelaki itu benar-benar bisa membuatku khawatir, bahkan di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Kepergiannya ke Busan mungkin membuat Jungkook menggapai jarak paling dekat dengan orang tuanya. Tapi, pikiranku tidak berkata demikian. Liburan musim panas di bulan Juli, seharusnya ia pulang dan memberitahukan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Ia betah di Seoul, juga sangat bersyukur punya teman sekaligus senior sepertiku. Itu yang semestinya ia lakukan, ketimbang menyuruhku berbicara di telepon. Pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan ibu Jungkook, dan aku harus mengawalinya dengan sebuah kebohongan.

Dia memang pergi ke Busan, tapi bukan untuk bertemu orang tuanya.

"_Liburan musim panas kali ini kami akan pergi ke Pulau Nami. Jadi Jungkook tidak bisa pulang ke Busan. Oh? Aku? Iya aku juga akan ikut. Siswa kelas satu sampai tiga sebagian besar ikut, ini acara rutin sekolah. Hm? Tentu saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, Nyonya."_

_"Bagaimana, Bu? Kau percaya, kan? Jadi, libur bulan ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Maafkan aku, tapi kalian masih tetap bisa mengirimku uang. Aku perlu untuk biaya ke Pulau Nami, Bu."_

Jungkook mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

_"Terimakasih, Bu! Aku mencintai kalian!"_

Setelah mendengar suara di seberang sana dengan seksama, dia hanya tersenyum puas sambil meletakkan gagang telepon pada sandaran. Entah apa yang dikatakan ibunya, namun kurasa itu semua berisi petuah agar Jungkook menjaga dirinya baik-baik dan menjadi anak manis selama berlibur.

Persetan.

Tidak ada yang namanya liburan. Setiap malam yang kami lakukan hanyalah berkutat dengan soal-soal sialan yang minta dijamah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku—seorang lelaki biasa yang masih muda—harus disibukan oleh berapa besar kecepatan batu, kecepatan apel yang jatuh, jarak tempuh sebuah bus, air yang tumpah, apalah itu. _Hell yeah,_ aku hanya akan melap air tumpah jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Bukan menghitung debit air yang keluar. Dan melihat Jungkook membual soal liburan musim panas, rasanya otakku ingin benar-benar meledak.

_"Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan keluargamu di Busan?"_

_"Busan itu luas, Hyung! Aku juga masih cukup pintar untuk tidak berada dekat-dekat dengan daerah rumahku. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak khawatir."_

Aku mengembuskan napas.

Ujian masuk universitas tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Dan kasus ini hampir saja membuatku gila! Jungkook, si bocah berusia enam belas tahun, teman terbaik yang satu-satunya aku punya—tapi aku tidak tahu sejauh mana ia akan pergi. Sedalam apa dia terhanyut oleh dunia yang ia bangun sendiri.

Detik ini, aku benar-benar merasa jadi sahabat yang buruk.

-TAETAE-

Berapa orang sedang melintas di hadapanku ketika aku menyeruput kopi kaleng di depan jaring-jaring besi lapangan tenis. Yoon Gi dan Namjoon sedang asik mengayunkan raket di dalam sana. Suara memantul bola berbulu sesekali kudengar. Teriakan gemas mereka juga, ketika bola melambung terlalu jauh, dan memaksa salah satu dari mereka memungutnya hingga ke ujung. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa tertawa puas.

Tumben sekali Yoon Gi mau keluar. Biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar asrama. Melibas selimut hingga tidak berbentuk dan beberapa teman satu kamarnya yang berisi tiga orang (termasuk aku) hanya bisa bertanya-tanya; kapan lelaki itu akan beranjak?

Semula kupikir ia hanya menyukai basket saja. Tapi ternyata ia cukup bagus dalam melempar bola tenis. Meski tangkisannya terlalu jauh.

"Heh, Yoon Gi! Ini _sih_ lelah karena memungut bola-bola _out_mu itu!"

"Sudah nikmati saja. Cepat lempar lagi ke arahku!"

Kudengar gema gelak tawa Min Yoon Gi di antara asrama yang sepi. Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya bermain sebebas ini. Sebagian besar murid di asrama telah pulang. Tersisa hanya beberapa orang saja, hanya anak-anak kelas tiga yang rumahnya tidak jauh dari asrama. Jadi, pulang atau tidak, tak akan terlalu berpengaruh. Paling-paling kalau bosan mereka akan bermain ke sini. Sekadar untuk berolah raga atau bercengkrama bersama teman senasib. Seperti yang kami lakukan sekarang.

"Kau tidak ikut main?"

Aku meneguk tetes terakhir kopi kalengku ketika suara itu terdengar dari sisi. Suara pelan Seokjin terdengar di antara riuh rendah teriakan Yoon Gi dan Namjoon di dalam lapangan tenis.

"Eh, kau."

Aku melirik ke arahnya sekilas dan melempar kaleng kosong pada tempat sampah di pojok kiri. Seokjin terdengar menghela napas sejenak, duduk di sampingku. Ia melongok ke arah depan agak membungkuk, mengintip kelakuan abstrak dua orang galak yang sedang tertawa-tawa di dalam lapangan.

"Tumben sekali mereka?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu.

"Jungkook mana? Tumben kau sendirian?"

"Jungkook? Oh, dia … pulang ke Busan."

_Matilah kau, Kim Taehyung!_

"Aku bilang lempar ke arahku! Tapi bukan ke mukaku juga!" Suara nyaring Yoon Gi di lapangan terdengar makin lama makin mendekat. "Aku selesai. Aku mau istirahat dulu!"

"_Heh,_ kenapa?" Seokjin menjegal Yoon Gi dengan tangannya ketika lelaki berkulit pucat itu melintas di depan kami.

"Hanya Namjoon dan naluri merusaknya yang besar." Yoon Gi kemudian menengok ke arah lapang, memandangi Namjoon yang tengah berjalan lesu. "Benar kan, Namjoon?!"

"Apa?" Namjoon menyahut sembari berjalan mendekati kami dengan tangan terkulai menyeret raket.

"Kalian lihat sendiri _kan_ tadi dia menangkis bola keras-keras ke mukaku?" Yoon Gi menatap ke arahku dan Seokjin bergantian, menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya. "Padahal aku hanya bermain tenis mengikuti hembusan angin timur." Tangan kanannya kemudian mengacung, dengan mata terpejam meresapi.

"Omong kosong kau, Yoon Gi. Apa-apa angin timur!"

Namjoon datang dan meninju bahu Yoon Gi pelan. Seokjin dan aku hanya bisa terkikik ringan. Mereka melap keringat dan duduk di undakan lantai agak di belakang. Bisa kudengar air di dalam botol yang berguncang sebelum akhirnya Yoon Gi berbicara. "Omong-omong, temanmu yang anak kelas satu itu mana? Siapa namanya? Jengguk?"

"Jungkook."

"Nah, itu dia. Anak kelas satu yang ucapannya polos itu _kan_? Mana dia? Biasanya bersamamu terus."

"Dia pulang ke Busan. Ah, iya!" Aku merogoh saku celanaku cepat-cepat. Menarik ponsel dan membuka kakao talk.

_**Jungkook, kalau dia menciummu, tampar saja! Ya?**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seokjin mendekatkan tubuh ke arahku, memajukan kepalanya untuk mengintip. Segera kumatikan layar dan menutupnya cepat-cepat.

"Oh, ini cuma mengobrol biasa dengan Jungkook."

"Kalian sepertinya dekat sekali."

Senyum sudah hampir membludak dari bibirku. Aku belum sempat menjawab hingga akhirnya Yoon Gi di belakang kembali bersuara. "Kau bercanda, Jin? Jelas-jelas mereka memang dekat! Hahahaha." Ia tergelak dan kembali melanjutkan ketika tawanya reda. "Kalian pasti tidak pernah lupa pada rumor beberapa bulan yang lalu, _kan_?"

_Hah_, rumor sialan itu lagi. Masih saja ada yang mengingat. Wajar saja, ini seperti sebuah imej dalam diriku yang sudah tidak bisa diubah. Orang-orang itu sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa memandang aku dengan biasa-biasa.

"Eh, Taehyung, tapi rumor itu bohong, kan?"

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

-TAETAE-

Aku memeriksa ponsel. Ada beberapa foto dari Jungkook yang sengaja tak aku simpan di dalam galeri. Membiarkannya teronggok jauh di dalam kakaotalk. Aku mengusap layar, foto bergeser. Aku tersenyum di beberapa foto, menekuri tingkah konyol Jungkook dengan beragam arena permainan di Busan. Keadaan kamar, rumah, ruang televisi tempat ia menginap tak luput dari bidikan ponselnya. Dia ingin aku merasa benar-benar berada di situ dan yakin bahwa tiga hari kebelakang ini ia bisa tidur dan makan dengan enak.

Tapi bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan.

"_Hyung_!"

Aku menoleh ke arah keramaian Korail. Lelaki berambut hitam muncul membelah kerumunan dengan tas dan barang bawaan yang lebih banyak dibanding ketika ia pergi.

"_Hyung!_ Aku bawa oleh-oleh." Kami berpelukan sekilas, seperti yang lelaki dewasa lakukan kalau sedang bertemu. Kulihat wajah Jungkook lamat-lamat. Ia bahagia sekali dengan senyuman khasnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih natural dan bersih.

"Di sana menyenangkan, _Hyung!_ Aku ingin ke sana lagi."

Kami berlalu meningalkan stasiun tanpa sempat aku menyahut.

"Kau lihat sendiri _kan_ di _kakao talk_? Rumahnya bagus. Orangtuanya benar-benar ramah, saudaranya juga."

"_Hyung,_ mereka mengajakku berlibur lagi bulan April. Aku akan menabung."

Bahkan dia yang boros sampai rela menabung untuk kembali bertemu dengan _mereka._

-TAETAE-

Uang yang semula ingin aku kembalikan akhirnya berakhir di restaurant kecil di sisi jalan. Perjalanan selama 2,5 jam di dalam kereta rupanya cukup membuat seorang Jungkook kelaparan. Kami keluar dari stasiun sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Jungkook memang memilih kereta sore dengan dalih ingin menghabiskan pagi di Busan.

"Aku baru ingat kalau penglihatanmu buruk di malam hari. Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?" Ia memiringkan wajah, mengintip mataku dengan penasaran.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Rasanya tidak berselera untuk bicara.

"_Hm_, kalau begitu aku yang jadi matamu untuk malam ini, ya? Jangan khawatir, _Hyung_."

Kami kemudian memasuki restaurant dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela kaca. Aku memesan dada ayam panggang madu dan semangkuk nasi putih. Sementara Jungkook memilih bagian paha.

Ketika daging itu datang, kami memakannya dengan lahap selagi hangat. Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya di depan mulut dan mengunyah besar-besar, kepanasan. Kami hanya tertawa ringan dan melanjutkan makan dengan tentram. Menyumpit nasi, mengoyak daging dan mengunyah.

"_Hyung_." Kepalaku yang sedang terpaku pada mangkuk lantas menengadah. "Makanannya enak, ya?"

Aku tercenung.

Ini memang sudah malam, kalau menyebrang jalan rasanya aku seperti orang buta. Tapi, di dalam restaurant seterang ini, tentu aku masih bisa dengan jelas melihat sesuatu di dadanya.

"Jungkook?"

Aku mengedip beberapa kali. Baju tanpa lengan berleher rendah khas seragam basket, cukup membuat aku menyadari satu tanda merah di atas kulit Jungkook yang putih. Dia menunduk, menyamakan pandang pada apa yang aku lihat.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk menamparnya kalau ia menciummu?"

Kepala Jungkook terangkat perlahan. Ia memandangku terkaget-kaget sambil mengerjap lambat beberapa kali. "_Hyu_–_Hyung_, a-aku …."

"Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jimin?"

Barang-barang dan semua yang ada di sekitarku kemudian memudar. Sumpit seakan menghilang, bangku tempatku duduk mundur meninggalkan Jungkook menuju beberapa bulan yang lalu ….

-TAETAE-

Aku tidak pernah mengingat tanggal berapa persisnya semua ini dimulai. Yang jelas, malam itu adalah akhir pekan yang bebas di asrama. Kami tidak sedang dibebani oleh tugas, hingga sepanjang yang aku lihat, teman satu kamarku hanya bercanda dan bercengkrama saja.

Sampai suara ketukan membuat kami semua melihat ke pintu.

_"Hyung? Ini aku, Jungkook."_

Semua yang ada di dalam kemudian melirik ke arahku. Yoon Gi mengangkat dagunya dan berkata malas, "Cepat temui dia."

Aku melihat wajah mereka satu-satu. Mereka hanya menatapku dengan sorot aneh sekaligus mengintimidasi supaya lekas keluar. Ketika aku bangkit dari kasur, mereka kembali menyibukkan diri. Meski agaknya pemuda-pemuda itu cukup penasaran terhadap apa yang akan kulakukan, karena ketika aku berbalik untuk menutup pintu, kulihat kepala orang-orang itu melongok sambil bergerak penasaran.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak bosan di kamar?"

Aku melangkah ke sisi, membebaskan himpitan antara pintu dan Jungkook. Begitu berbalik dia sudah ada di depan wajahku. Sangat dekat.

"Bosan, sih."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main."

"Kau mau main apa?"

"Permainan menyakiti orang," ujarnya polos.

"Yang benar saja?" Aku melirik ke sekitar lorong asrama. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Kalau begitu ayo!"

Aku dan Jungkook berjalan keluar dari gedung asrama. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ke mana Jungkook akan membawaku. Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya saja sembari sesekali lelaki itu melirik dan tersenyum jail.

Satu hal yang aku ingat lagi tentang malam itu adalah bulan sempurna yang menggantung di langit. Aku bisa melihatnya terbias di atas kanopi tembus pandang sepanjang jalan setapak menuju gedung 5A. Pagar besi mengkilat di sisi kami terasa dingin ketika jari-jariku melintas di atasnya sembari berlalu.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Menemui Park Jimin. Kau tahu gosipnya, _Hyung_? Katanya dia laki-laki mesum."

Aku tidak mengerti. Mesum?

Iya? Memangnya kenapa?

"Tapi mesumnya sama laki-laki lagi."

Ayunan kakiku terasa tercekat untuk beberapa saat. Memang itu bukan topik yang baru. Beberapa kali aku membaca komik mengangkat tema demikian. Tapi kalau untuk menyaksikannya di depan hidupku langsung, jujur aku belum pernah. Aku benar-benar tidak punya bayangan jika hal itu sungguh ada di dalam ruang lingkupku.

Jadi, Jimin yang suka menyendiri itu … Gay? Di dalam asrama khusus lelaki seperti ini? Aku baru tahu.

Yang terbayang ketika mendengar namanya adalah sosok lelaki berbadan bagus. Terkadang di beberapa kesempatan aku melihatnya memakai baju tanpa lengan. Entah disengaja atau tidak. Namun yang jelas dengan pakaian seperti itu otot lengannya cukup menarik perhatian.

Kudengar ia lahir dari keluarga berada. Di saat orang lain memakai ponsel keluaran lokal, dia justru termasuk segelintir siswa yang punya _iphone_.

Park Jimin. Lelaki yang suka menyendiri dan kurasa ia tak punya teman dekat. Tapi entah mengapa, melihat kenyataan ia tinggal di asrama khusus lelaki membuatku cukup khawatir.

"Kau yakin mau melakukan permainan ini?"

"_Hyung_, coba bayangkan." Matanya mengawang-ngawang. "Kita membuatnya jatuh cinta dan meninggalkannya. Lalu dia sadar kalau berhubungan dengan sesama jenis juga punya resiko."

Kedengarannya jahat sekali.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Aku sedang bosan. Aku butuh sedikit hiburan."

Kami sebenarnya tidak pernah kehabisan bahan lelucon untuk ditertawakan. Dengan natural kelakuan Jungkook yang polos beberapa kali membuatku tertawa. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengukur diriku apa aku sekonyol itu.

Memang _sih_ di beberapa kasus aku melihat hubungan dengan sesama terlihat begitu manis. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi bisa kurasakan bahwa mereka bahagia, saling menyayangi, dan mungkin tidak pernah berlomba untuk menjadi pemenang dalam setiap debat—seperti yang biasa aku lihat dalam hubungan lawan jenis. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa semua itu bisa terjadi.

Mereka yang sesama saja bisa seperti itu, lantas kenapa kita yang berbeda justru saling menyakiti? Tidak bisa ditampik, tapi aku memang kerap kali merasa jadi pihak korban dalam hubungan dengan wanita.

"Kalau dia bisa jadi normal dengan kejadian ini, bukankah suatu kebanggaan juga bagi kita, _Hyung_?"

Aku menyamakan irama langkahku dengan Jungkook. Detak langkah yang memantul di koridor sepi ini adalah hal lain yang terdengar selain sekelumit teriakan di dalam otakku. Tapi aku bohong kalau bilang bahwa aku berpikir keras untuk memutuskan ini semua. Karena pada dasarnya aku memang tidak berpikir. Otakku memang jadi tempat paling berisik. Aku melakukan percakapan dengan diriku sendiri di sana. Tapi aku tidak menimbang-nimbang waktu berkata, "Mari kita lakukan permainan ini."

-TAETAE-

Jungkook dan aku sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat. Nomor kamar itu 194. Terbuat dari besi mengkilat dengan sedikit jejak sidik jari di permukaannya. Aku mencoba menajamkan pendengaran, tapi tidak juga mendengar bebunyian apapun dari dalam. Hanya suara tawa mendampingi bunyi televisi yang tertahan dinding beton. Entah dari pintu yang mana.

"Katanya dia tinggal sendirian."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Jungkook menarik napas singkat. "Dia tidak kebagian teman sekamar, jumlah siswa di kelasnya ganjil."

_Uh, malang sekali._

Aku melihat jauh pada lorong sepi. Lampu redup keemasan tersemat setiap jarak satu meter di dinding.

Ini lorong yang panjang ….

Sangat mengherankan Jimin bisa betah tinggal di kamar paling pojok. Terasingkan dan benar-benar menempel pada ujung lorong. Tidak bisa aku bayangkan kalau ia terlambat. Ini benar-benar jauh dari tangga.

Aku menoleh. Kembali melihat pintu lantas memantapkan diri. Kusentuh gerendel pintu dan tinggal memutarkannya saja.

"_Hyung_."

Aku meneleng. "Apa?" balasku pelan.

"Ketuk dulu pintunya, jangan langsung masuk."

Aku terpekur beberapa saat. Melihat sekitar dengan bola mata yang bergerak kikuk. "Eh, iya, benar juga."

_Tok Tok Tok._

"Park Jimin? Kau ada di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi kuyakin dia di balik sana sedang bergerak, karena tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Wajah Jimin dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan menyembul dari celah pintu. "Kau mencariku?"

"Eh, hai, Park Jimin! Perkenalkan aku Taehyung."

Aku pusatkan mataku ke arahnya. Dia hanya melihatku dengan kepala miring dan tangan mencekram pintu. Ia melihatku baik-baik dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke kamarmu?"

Matanya mengecil menelaah.

"Soalnya aku pikir kita sama," ucapku cepat-cepat.

Alisnya berkerut sebentar. Tak lama kemudian pintu di depanku terbuka lebar dengan Jimin yang ikut mundur mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Terima kasih."

Tungkaiku berayun. Ini adalah langkah pertama ke dalam kamar Jimin. Aroma parfum lemon tersibak begitu saja. Bercampur dengan wangi entah apa, tapi kupikir itu aroma badannya. Pandanganku merangkak ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamarnya rapi tanpa ranjang bertingkat. Meja belajar di depan jendela menyangga sebuah lampu kecil, menyorot lembaran buku yang terbuka.

"Aku sedang belajar tadi." Ia tersenyum dan duduk santai di tepi kasur.

"_Ah_, kalau begitu aku mengganggu?"

"Aku sudah selesai, _kok._ Hanya membaca sekilas." Jimin menepuk-nepuk ranjang berseprai putih di sampingnya. "Sini duduk. Dingin kalau duduk di lantai. Aku belum kebagian karpet. Maklum, kamarku sedikit tersisihkan."

Aku baru menyusuri kamarnya dua langkah dari pintu dan terpaku di tempat begitu saja. Pandanganku yang semula mengular ke sana kemari kontan terhenti telak di wajahnya. Memandanginya lamat-lamat dan menyadari satu hal …

… lelaki ini baik sekali. Tapi dia sial.

_Unlucky, I mean._

"Jadi, dari mana kau tahu kalau namaku Park Jimin?"

Aku mengerjap.

"Taehyung?"

"Eh, iya?"

"Jadi, dari mana kau tau kalau namaku Park Jimin?"

Aku teringat wajah Jungkook sebelum aku masuk ke ruangan ini. Dia ada di sebelah kiri, bersembunyi di balik dinding.

_"Eh, hai, Park Jimin! Perkenalkan aku Taehyung."_ Aku mendengar suaraku sendiri terulang di dalam kepala. Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, bisa aku lihat melalui ekor mataku bahwa Jungkook mendekap mulutnya sendiri dan kepalanya terangkat seolah dia sudah tidak bisa menahan gelak. Sementara aku harus bersusah payah memusatkan pandangan. Berharap supaya Jimin tak merasa curiga.

Lelaki yang menungguku di pintu keluar itu hanya tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya ini bukanlah awal yang baik. Mungkin ia tak akan berminat untuk terkikik sedikit pun jika ia mengetahuinya, sebagaimana aku.

"Kau cukup terkenal."

Aku melihat Jimin tersenyum tidak yakin. "Apa iya?" tanyanya menerawang.

Selain kamarnya yang rapi, hal lain yang menarik perhatianku adalah ototnya yang besar. Kelihatan jelas berkontraksi waktu telapak tangannya ia tumpu pada ranjang. Baju yang ia pakai kali ini lebih mirip kaos dalam. Sementara celananya hanya training pendek berwarna biru langit dengan garis putih di tepian. Berada di depan Jimin bahkan membuat aku lupa sejenak tujuan awal berada di sini.

Aku menahan napas. Melihat dua matanya dan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang aku ucapkan, "Jimin, aku menyukaimu."

-TAETAE-

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Aku sedang melangkah ke luar pintu ketika suara lucu Jimin terdengar dari belakang. Aku berbalik untuk mendapati dirinya mengulum senyum, menyandarkan tubuh pada kusen pintu. Ia menilik wajahku seolah berpikir hal apalagi yang bisa ia dapatkan dari tubuhku.

"Kau bisa datang lagi kapan pun kamu mau, Taehyung …." Jimin menggigit bibirnya.

Orang-orang itu benar.

_He's such a pervert._

Aku menenggak ludah. Tidak yakin apa yang mesti aku katakan. Bisa kurasakan dengan jelas bahwa bibirku sedang susah payah menggapai kata-kata. Terlebih bahasa tubuh Jimin sama sekali tidak membantu. Posisinya yang bersandar seperti itu ditambah salah satu kakinya terjulur ke pinggir lebar-lebar. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang tersilang di dada. Seperti koboy yang sedang menantang atau…_menggoda?_

Setidaknya ia tak mengenakan topi bulat nan lebar, atau rompi dengan embel-embel serutan kain di bawahnya. Dengan kaos dalam dan celana training di atas lutut, ia terlihat lebih santai. Tapi … tetap saja sebuah ancaman bagiku.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu. Aku juga mau tidur." Dia berkata. Mengangkat sedikit dagu.

Ia menyukaiku….

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kiri. Sekelebat kudapati sosok Jungkook di pojok, mencoba menyatukan diri dengan tembok. Sedikit tenggelam di keremangan lampu-lampu kecil. Aku tahu ini tidak bagus.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur," pamitku tersenyum. "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Ini harus cepat diakhiri sebelum Jimin menyadari kehadiran Jungkook di sana.

"Selamat malam, Taehyung."

Aku hanya mengangguk sopan. Tangan Jimin terulur ke samping meraih gagang pintunya. Ia mundur dua atau tiga langkah untuk menutup pintu itu sembari tersenyum. Kayu coklat dan besi berkilat bertuliskan angka berayun di hadapanku, mendekat dan berhenti ketika suara _ceklek_ terdengar dari sekitar gerendelnya. Sosok Jimin turut lenyap dari pandangan. Hanya aroma tubuhnya yang tersisa mengambang di udara, bercampur-campur dengan aroma lemon dan debu dari ornamen kayu lapuk di sudut lorong.

Setelah memastikan ia tidak akan keluar lagi, barulah aku menengok ke kiri. Mencari keberadaan Jungkook dan meminta maaf karena ini lebih lama dari perkiraan.

Dia ada di pojok, terhimpit sudut tembok dengan tegang.

"Jungkook …." Aku berbisik.

"_Hyung_?"

"Sssssh!" selaku cepat. Kugerakkan tangan menggali-gali udara, mengisyaratkannya supaya cepat mendekat.

"Ayo lari," ucapku pelan. "Sebelum dia tahu kita datang berdua."

Dengan langkah lebar kami berjalan cepat dan berangsur semakin cepat. Tapi tetap berusaha tanpa suara. Terus melangkah seperti melayang di udara.

"Jungkook, aku dapat _kakao_ _talk_nya!"

Kunikmati embusan angin yang tercipta dari pergerakanku sendiri. Masih dengan volume suara yang pelan, lelaki itu membalas, "kerja bagus, _Hyung_!"

Lalu kami hanya melangkah seperti ballerina tanpa suara sepanjang koridor. Di ujung jalan, semuanya melambat terlebih ketika kami menemukan tangga. Kusempatkan untuk mundur beberapa langkah dan mengamati lorong yang baru saja aku lewati. Aku melihat pintu yang terlihat lebih kecil karena letaknya di ujung. Itu pintu kamar Jimin.

"_Hyung_? Ayo kita turun!"

Syukurlah masih tertutup rapat.

-TAETAE-

Beberapa hari selanjutnya aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Kiranya sampai kapan aku akan membodohi orang seperti Jimin? _Well_, dia memang punya badan bagus. Wajahnya bersih seperti bayi. Aku tidak bisa menampik kenyataan itu. Tapi mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam….

_Argh, tidak!_

Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ini terus berlanjut. Apalagi dia mengatakan bahwa aku boleh datang ke kamarnya kapan saja. Aku jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan nanti dia akan menduplikat kunci kamarnya untukku.

_Pew_! Buruk sekali.

Apalagi kalau mengingat kepalanya bergerak-gerak mencariku waktu upacara. Atau biarkan aku memberi tahu kalian tentang kejadian di suatu sore. Ketika ia duduk di undakan kursi penonton sepak bola, yang dilakukannya adalah melihat ke belakang dengan leher yang ia naik-naikkan. Aku menangkap itu semua dan pandangan kami bertemu. Dia melambaikan satu tangannya ke arahku hingga jas seragamnya itu tertekuk kesempitan di sekitar lingkaran lengan.

Semua hal yang hanya bisa membuatku mengembuskan napas tidak percaya.

Tapi tentang sejauh mana ini akan berlangsung, kupikir hanya ada dua kemungkinan; berlangsung singkat karena aku cepat bosan atau justru berlangsung lama karena aku terlanjur tenggelam.

"Jungkook, aku bosan."

Badanku merosot setelah bersandar pada tembok, menggunduk di atas kasur. Kuremas rambut boneka singa asal-asalan. Entah bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Aku hanya melihat keluar jendela. Ada langit berwarna teduh. Mungkin ini sudah—

_Ah_, aku tidak tahu pukul berapa. Yang jelas kulihat bayang sekawanan burung berkepak cepat di atas atap gedung.

Di sini sepi sekali. Hanya sayup-sayup gelegak tawa yang terdengar dari koridor di luar sana, sekadar melintas. Yoon Gi, Seokjin dan Namjoon keluar dari kamar kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu dengan bibir yang terus menggerutu. Mengerjakan tugas tambahan untuk pelajaran olahraga di sore hari memang tidak pernah jadi hal yang menyenangkan.

"Tunggu dulu, bosan apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Menggoda Park Jimin," jawabku lesu.

"_Yah!_ Kenapa bisa begitu? Tapi rencana kita belum beres, _Hyung_."

Aku mengerling ke arah Jungkook yang sedang duduk di kasur seberang.

Dia selalu begitu…. Entah aku harus memakai kosa kata apa untuk menamai manusia yang mudah terobsesi. Dia ingin satu hal, maka ia akan memperjuangkannya hingga dapat. Apakah itu namanya ambisius? Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah para ambisius di tempat lain mengalami hal yang sama dengannya; pusing, uring-uringan dan kesal sendiri sampai berkata bahwa ia ingin berguling-guling di jalan.

"Kalau begitu kamu saja yang menggodanya."

"Apa bisa berhasil?"

"Kau _kan_ tampan. Mungkin dia akan suka."

Aku melihat pandangannya menguar ke mana-mana. Jari telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketuk di dagu. "Kau punya _kakao_  
_talk_nya, _kan_?"

Kutengok Jungkook sedang berjalan ke kasurku. Badannya membungkuk menghindari kasur tingkat dua kepunyaan Yoon Gi. Ia merangkak. "Katakan padanya bahwa ada temanmu yang ingin berkenalan."

Aku mendelik tidak percaya. "_Heh_, kau serius mau menjalankan permainan ini?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan merebut ponselku. Untuk beberapa saat dia sibuk sendiri, entah mengetik apa di sana. Seraya meringkukkan diri menghadap tembok, aku mendengar bebunyian _kakao talk_. Entah berapa kali, aku tidak menghitungnya.

Kondisi yang tenang seperti ini makin membuat kesadaranku terhisap.

Semakin dalam … hingga aku tertidur pulas.

Ahh….

-TAETAE-

Aku tidak yakin kau mau membaca ini semua. Kata-kata yang tertera di ponsel cukup sukses membuatku kaget setengah mati. Hingga rasanya aku ingin tidur lagi dan menyesal telah bangun hanya untuk mendapati Jungkook sudah tidak ada di kamarku.

_"Jimin, ada temanku yang ingin berkenalan denganmu."_

_"Oh, iya? Siapa?"_

_"Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Anak kelas satu."_

_"Apa dia sama seperti kita?"_

_"Hmm? Tanya saja. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengirim ID kakao talknya dan kalian bisa mengobrol lebih banyak."_

_"Ah, iya iya. Silahkan."_

_"Tapi dia masih muda."_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka."_

Aku membiarkan ponsel itu memantul. Masih dengan suasana mata yang terasa kesat, kulihat senja memerah. Terbingkai kotak-kotak pada jendela yang berjajar. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari arah berlawanan. Semerbak aroma tubuh berkeringat menyusuri rongga hidungku dengan sempurna.

Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kaki bersila dan kepalaku layu. Memiring lesu entah berapa derajat. Layar ponsel yang lebar berkedip. Aku menemukannya terserak bersama selimbut yang kini sudah bergelombang aku duduki. Aku hanya menurunkan pandang tanpa mengangkat ponsel itu. Sebuah pesan lagi….

_"Hey, Taehyung. Terimakasih! Jungkook anak yang asik."_

Keributan di dalam kamar ini perlahan terasa lenyap. Berganti menjadi suara ribut yang aku hasilkan sendiri di dalam kepala. Satu hal; mereka sudah saling bicara.

-TAETAE-

Satu hal yang aku tahu dari orang-orang bodoh itu; mereka menghakimi apa yang mereka lihat. Bukankah mudah menyimpulkan dan berprasangka buruk merupakan salah satu gejala gangguan jiwa? Sebagian besar orang hanya mempertunjukkan apa yang mereka inginkan, benar? Lantas apa yang bisa diandalkan dari suatu yang muncul ke permukaan, jika kita jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Dengan intensitas kebersamaanku dengan Jungkook, maka mereka dengan mudah menghakimi kami sebagai gay. Apa di jaman seperti ini berteman adalah kegiatan ilegal? Itulah yang mereka lihat. Memang _sih _kami sering mengambil foto bersama, terkadang aku memeluknya dari belakang, berpura-pura hendak mengigit telinganya dengan gemas, saling membenarkan rambut atau mengibaskan semut yang merayap di bajunya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya maksud lain. Semua yang aku lakukan adalah atas dasar pertemanan.

Rasanya lucu sekali kalau mengingat ini. Mereka melihatku dekat dengan Jungkook, menganggap kami gay, tanpa tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan Jimin. _See?_ Mereka hanya menyimpulkan apa yang mereka lihat saja. Sebelum benar-benar meninggal itu semua akan tetap terjadi. Baik atau buruk, akan selalu ada orang yang tidak suka. Beberapa merasa tertekan dan menjadi semakin buruk. Tapi, beberapa lagi justru jadi orang yang bijaksana. Itulah yang aku pikir sebagai seleksi alam.

Sepantasnya aku marah dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini normal. Kalau perlu sambil berteriak di depan wajah _mereka._ Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Siapa yang pertama memercik ini semua? Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula akan sangat melelahkan kalau harus meluruskannya pada seisi asrama.

Ya, menakjubkan, bukan?

Aku dan Jungkook dituduh gay oleh seisi asrama. Sekali lagi aku katakan; seisi asrama.

"Taehyung? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih diam. Apa kau sakit?"

Saat Seokjin bertanya demikian, aku hanya bisa duduk di tepi ranjang, menunduk meratapi ubin asrama.

"Sudah, lagipula rumor itu sudah berlalu_ kan_? Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan orang lain. Lihatlah Yoon Gi, dia tidak pedulian dan ia bisa tidur siang dengan nyenyak seperti itu!"

Yoon Gi menyahut dengan erangan halus dan gemeresak pergerakannya di ranjang tingkat dua.

Terus terang …

Aku ingin seperti Yoon Gi. Tapi aku tidak cukup apatis untuk semua ini. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku melihat Jungkook mengobrol dengan seorang wanita. Janjian di luar asrama ketika jam bebas, karena ini asrama khusus lelaki jadi wanita itu jelas tidak bisa masuk. Aku merasa senang. Aku ingin dia tetap seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau memang suka berekspresi datar. Tapi bisakah kau merespon perkataanku sedikit saja?"

Siang itu merupakan akhir pekan yang panas. Rasanya seperti aku terkukus di dalam asrama. Seokin berlalu setelah mengambil handuk yang tersampir pada jemuran kecil di depan jendela. Sempat kudengar bibirnya berdecak sambil lalu dan berteriak dari kamar mandi, "Beri tahu aku kalau kau sudah jadi orang yang masuk akal! Kim Taehyung!"

_Ah_, lelaki itu.

_Tok Tok Tok._

Di tengah dengkuran halus Yoon Gi dan suara keceprak air di kamar mandi, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Kupusatkan perhatianku, menunggu hingga ada suara lain yang terdengar. Mungkin itu Namjoon yang baru pulang dari perpustakaan dan sedang berusaha bermain-main.

_"Hyung? Ini aku, Jungkook."_

Aku menghela napas. Menarik diri bangkit dari ranjang dengan malas. Sekilas kudengar suara serak dan lemah dari ranjang tingkat dua, "Taehyuung…! Cepat temui dia… ahhmm." Lalu sepertinya lelaki itu tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

Bayangan di bawah pintu bergerak ringan. Kubuka lebar dengan pandangan yang masih menunduk.

"_Hyung_! Aku punya sesuatu!"

Kuangkat wajah pelan-pelan. Jungkook di hadapanku tersenyum tanpa dosa. Matanya yang seperti potongan buah apel terlihat berkilauan menatapku dengan suka cita. Dia yang polos dan tanpa beban. Kalau yogurt, mungkin ia adalah yogurt plain.

"Apa?" Aku tersenyum penasaran dan memukul bahunya.

"Ikut aku ke taman!"

Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah. Baru kusadari dua tangannya bersembunyi di balik punggung.

"Hey!"

Jungkook berlari kencang ketika aku baru saja akan meraih tubuhnya. Aku tidak sempat melihat seberapa cepat tangannya berpindah, melindungi sesuatu di balik badannya dan memunggungiku semakin jauh.

"Aku tangkap kau! Jungkook! Berhenti berlari!"

-TAETAE-

Dia tertawa geli sampai badannya terbungkuk-bungkuk di atas kursi taman. Kakiku melambat dan duduk di sampingnya dengan agak membanting tubuh. Napas kami berdua sama-sama menderu. Mataku memejam kuat-kuat, mengatur napas.

"ini, _Hyung_."

Pundakku masih bergerak naik turun. Kubuka mata dan mengernyit begitu tangan Jungkook melintang di depanku.

"Es krim?" Suaranya terdengar penuh penawaran. "Kau suka es krim _kan_, _Hyung_?"

Kulihat wajahnya sebentar lalu mengambil es krim itu dari genggaman tangan.

"Kau mengajakku berlari untuk sebungkus eskrim?"

Jungkook terkekeh sebentar. "Ini beda, _Hyung_."

"Beda apanya?" Kubuka plastik dominan berwarna ungu tersebut. Gagang kayunya aku raih dan mulai membenamkan es krimnya ke dalam mulut. _Hmm_, dingin. Rasanya mulutku seperti menyala. Rasa anggur yang segar ini aku hisap kuat-kuat, mencair di dalam mulutku.

"Bedanya kita tidak usah membayar."

Aku menarik gagang kayu, menoleh ke arahnya dan memerhatikan wajah Jungkook lamat-lamat. Ia menikmati es krimnya dengan santai, punggungnya bersandar dan kakinya tersilang seperti seorang bos.

"Tidak usah membayar?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Bola matanya berputar dengan tenang. "Soalnya Jimin yang bayar."

Kepalaku beralih melihat es krim yang sedang aku genggam. Dingin, berasap, dan menetes-netes menuju jariku.

Jadi, eskrim yang segar ini dibeli pakai uang Jimin?

"Nikmati saja, _Hyung_."

Pelan-pelan aku masukan lagi eskrim itu ke mulutku. Ternyata rasanya masih enak.

"Kita harus dapat keuntungan sebesar mungkin dari permainan ini."

Benar juga. Sudah sejauh ini dan pasti akan sangat sia-sia kalau hanya pihak Jimin yang diuntungkan. Lagipula ini cuma eskrim. Kekayaan keluarga besar Jimin tidak akan habis hanya karena benda semacam ini.

Alih-alih protes aku memilih untuk melahap es krim itu hingga habis. Cuaca yang panas juga membuatku makan lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak menyangka park Jimin itu gampang dijerat. Dia benar-benar seorang pecinta sesama." Jungkook menepak-nepak tangan setelah melempar sampah pada tong di sampingnya.

"Apa dia cerita sesuatu tentang aku?"

"Hmm," Jungkook bergumam. "Seingatku tidak. Dia hanya terus-terusan berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku."

"Jadi, rencana kita selesai? Kapan kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Meninggalkannya?"

"Jungkook? Rencana awal kita, ingat? Kita akan membuat dia mencintaimu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, _kan_? Supaya dia tahu bahwa berhubungan dengan lelaki juga sama-sama punya resiko."

"Tapi, _Hyung_. Terus terang aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan ini semua."

Aku merebut ponselnya. Cepat-cepat menekan tombol di sisi untuk membuat layarnya menyala. Kususuri menu dan menyentuh lambang kakao talk. Tapi …

… sial.

Jungkook bahkan mengunci aplikasi ini dengan _password_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jungkook?"

Dia mengambil alih ponselnya. Setelah mengetik agak lama, ia kembali memberikannya padaku.

"Hei." Aku menatap tak percaya. "Kau bahkan menghapus percakapannya." Aku mengembalikan ponsel itu kembali ke dalam genggamannya dengan kasar. "Jadi ceritanya kamu sudah tidak percaya padaku, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, _Hyung_. Hanya saja aku—"

"Cepat selesaikan ini semua. Atau, kalau perlu aku yang akan mendatangi si brengsek Jimin."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menahan tanganku. "Kumohon, jangan …."

Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya, ketika melihat sahabatmu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lain hanya karena permainan tolol.

-TAETAE-

Cibiran orang-orang tentang aku dan Jungkook sebenarnya bukan sebuah masalah besar. Aku merasa bahwa rumor itu salah. Aku juga berpikir Jungkook bukan bagian dari _mereka_, jadi semua gossip hanya kuanggap sebuah lelucon.

Kami bukan orang penting, anak bangsawan atau sebagainya. Hanya dua orang remaja biasa yang berteman sangat akrab. Mengingat kenyataan seperti itu, sudah sepantasnya tidak perlu ada orang yang merasa iri. Tapi, entah kenapa, dalam kasus ini hal itu terjadi. Aku yakin ini bukan khayalanku saja karena Jungkook pun merasakannya. Waktu kami berjalan melewati lorong anak kelas dua, Jungkook berbisik padaku bahwa punggungnya sudah bolong dipandangi orang-orang itu.

Aku tidak mengambil pusing. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bermain ke luar asrama di akhir pekan dengan bahagia. Aku dan Jungkook pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli beberapa barang seperti odol dan sabun pribadi yang kebetulan sudah habis. Pulangnya, bisa kupastikan itu sekitar pukul setengah lima sore, karena senja kelihatan sudah merapat. Sinar keemasan terpantul di antara riak-riak Sungai Han. Kami diam di sana beberapa saat dan menghirup udara dalam. Merentangkan tangan dan berputar-putar seperti orang gila. Kami tersenyum lebar hingga rasanya seluruh gigi belakangku bisa terlihat.

"Hahahaha, persetan dengan gosip kita gay!"

Aku merentangkan tangan dan memandang langit yang teduh.

"Gay itu hina! Iya _kan_, Jungkook?"

Aku meliriknya seraya tersenyum. Sementara yang aku lihat justru senyum Jungkook yang memudar. Napas menderu sisa-sisa pergerakan aktif kami terlihat membuat bahunya naik turun. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menatap Sungai Han dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jungkook?"

Ia menoleh.

"_Hyung_? Bisakah kau tidak mengulang kalimat itu lagi?"

"Kalimat? Maksudmu apa?"

"Hina. Gay itu hina."

"Hei, bukankah kita sering mengucapkan kalimat itu di belakang Jimin?"

"_Hyung_, aku bagian dari mereka."

Detik itu duniaku serasa hancur tersambar.

"Tapi, bukankah kamu masih mencintai Song Hye—"

"Aku gay!"

Kupandang matanya lamat-lamat. Berharap ia segera menepuk pundakku dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua lelucon. Tapi tidak.

Dia tidak melakukannya.

"Apa aku sehina itu?"

"Jungkook …."

"Dan berhenti memanggil orang yang kucintai dengan sebutan brengsek. Dia punya nama. Namanya Park Jimin."

"Dan kau tahu? kenapa aku menghapus percakapan dengan Jimin?" Ia tidak memberikan waktu untuk aku menjawab. "Karena aku malu padamu, _Hyung_! Aku takut kau jijik membacanya!"

Lalu apa yang akan aku katakan pada Tuhan? Kalau ia bertanya padaku. Kalau ia meminta pertanggungjawabanku atas semua yang telah terjadi pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang polos dan kekanakkan, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

Tapi aku tahu, ini salah.

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat menjamin keselamatan diri di kehidupan yang lain. Semua yang terjadi, sekecil apapun itu akan ada ganjarannya, bukan? Lalu apa ganjaran untuk orang seperti aku?

Menenggelamkan teman sendiri? Ganjaran apa yang pantas untuk orang seperti itu?

Aku ingin tertawa. Melihat diriku sendiri dan memandang betapa cerobohnya seorang Kim Taehyung. Menjerumuskan teman pada lembah yang aku sendiri tidak ingin memasukinya, menyaksikan di depan mata tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, tidak akan mengubah Jungkook jadi seperti semula.

Jungkook-ku yang polos … dia temanku ….

"Kau tau _Hyung_ bagaimana sakitnya ketika orang-orang berkata; Jangan berteman dengan Jungkook! Dia itu gay!" Ia berkedip, setetes air matanya jatuh. "AKU MEMANG GAY! TAPI MEREKA MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEOLAH AKU INI PENYAKIT! PENYAKIT GANAS YANG MENULAR!"

"Kau tau bagaimana sakitnya itu semua, _Hyung_?" Dengan penglihatan yang memburam, kulihat matanya berubah menjadi telaga. "Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau normal!"

"Aku ini bukan penyakit! Orang-orang tidak perlu menjauhiku seperti itu." Telaganya membanjir. Ia menghapusnya kasar. Kami merapat. Kuraih tubuhnya untuk bersandar di bahuku. Dengan gemetar bibirku berbisik, "Kenapa kamu baru jujur sekarang, Jungkook?"

"Aku mencari waktu yang tepat. Makanya aku hanya berbagi ini dengan Jimin. Aku tahu kamu tidak akan mengerti bagaimana beratnya berada di posisi ini."

"Dan rumor itu benar, _Hyung_. Aku memang gay, meski kamu tidak."

Detik ini, aku merasakan bagaimana setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya menjelma serupa peluru. Aku tidak tahu pasti kenyataan apa lagi yang akan terungkap. Semua yang ia katakan berubah menjadi hal yang sangat membuat aku ketakutan. Sekaligus membuat aku bertanya-tanya dengan hati sakit yang penarasan; hal apalagi yang tidak aku ketahui?

Dia telah menyembunyikan semuanya dengan rapi.

"Maafkan aku."

_Maafkan aku untuk tidak bisa menjadi teman yang baik, Jungkook._

-TAETAE-

Aku kembali tersadar dan berpijak di tempat semula. Barang-barang kembali tersusun di sekitarku, aku melihat tanganku kembali mencapit sumpit. Jungkook memandangku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jimin?"

Pandangannya berkeliling. Seperti itulah. Orang yang merasa bersalah tidak akan berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Jeon Jungkook, lihat mataku."

Kedua belah bibirnya menipis. Entah apa yang ia tahan dari mulutnya. Semua kata-kata pengakuan itu, mungkin.

Dari bahasa tubuhnya aku tahu benar ini bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk ia ungkapkan. Jungkook seperti berjuang dengan dirinya sendiri untuk mengaku, hingga ia sendiri kesakitan.

Tapi ia tidak tahu, betapa aku akan sangat amat lebih sakit.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Kepalanya bergerak menatapku kaku. Alisnya yang tebal mengerut. Mungkin mencoba untuk menahan tangis. "Kami berciuman…."

"Apalagi?"

"Dia menindih tubuhku…."

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Aku kembali tersadar dan berpijak di tempat semula. Barang-barang kembali tersusun di sekitarku, aku melihat tanganku kembali mencapit sumpit. Jungkook memandangku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jimin?"

Pandangannya berkeliling. Seperti itulah. Orang yang merasa bersalah tidak akan berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Jeon Jungkook, lihat mataku."

Kedua belah bibirnya menipis. Entah apa yang ia tahan dari mulutnya. Semua kata-kata pengakuan itu, mungkin.

Dari bahasa tubuhnya aku tahu benar ini bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk ia ungkapkan. Jungkook seperti berjuang dengan dirinya sendiri untuk mengaku, hingga ia sendiri kesakitan.

Tapi ia tidak tahu, betapa aku akan sangat amat lebih sakit.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Kepalanya bergerak menatapku kaku. Alisnya yang tebal mengerut. Mungkin mencoba untuk menahan tangis. "Kami berciuman…."

"Apalagi?"

"Dia menindih tubuhku…."

Aku tersenyum hambar, menatap dirinya tepat di mata. Mencoba sekeras mungkin mengabaikan rasa sakit.

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Jungkook meluncur makin lama makin jelas, tersusun jadi cerita lengkap. Bibir merah mudanya itu yang bercerita. Bibir yang lembab dan ranum. Lidahnya yang basah sedikit terlihat. Namun semuanya berkabut. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya tanpa berpikir bahwa ia telah memagutkannya dengan milik Jimin. Beradu penuh nafsu.

Sesuatu di dalam dadaku berguguran satu demi satu. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi mungkin itu adalah hal yang selama ini orang-orang sebut dengan kepercayaan.

Jungkook terus berbicara. Menjelaskan semuanya dengan rinci. Kutusuk-tusuk sisa nasi di dalam mangkuk dengan sumpit. Berharap dengan begitu ia mengerti.

Aku hanya ingin tahu. Tapi kupikir dia tidak perlu menceritakan itu semua dengan detail, meluncur dari bibirnya, seolah menyeret aku untuk hanyut pada kejadian itu. Meskipun hanya mendengar, tapi aku bisa merasakan tubuhku ada di sana. Melihat semua kejadiannya dengan jelas.

Aroma tubuh Jimin ….

Wangi tubuh telanjangnya. Parfum beraroma permen yang menguar polos dari tengkuk Jungkook. Lalu suasana kamar yang megah. Terang benderang. Namun diliputi sebuah bau asing yang keluar pelan-pelan dari tubuh mereka.

Dan aku hanya tidak percaya, mengapa Jungkook mau melakukan itu.

-TAETAE-

Taehyung tidak bisa membedakan kalau Jungkook jujur atau berbohong. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Jungkook—cepat atau lambat—akan mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Termasuk kepergiannya ke Busan. Awalnya lelaki itu memohon Taehyung untuk ikut serta dan menikmati musim panas yang eksotis di Pantai Haeundae. Lalu pergi ke festival layangan atau festival-festival lain.

"Nanti kita bisa melihat karakter tokoh kartun dari pasir. Semuanya berjajar rapi di pinggir pantai. _Hyung_ suka apa? Kucing _kan_? Pasti ada!" Jungkook mengocok isi tasnya penuh semangat. Bunyi benda-benda yang saling beradu terdengar dari dalam. Tak berapa lama, tangannya keluar membawa kaca mata hitam yang mengkilat-kilat. "Aku sudah belikan ini. Biar nanti mata kita tidak silau."

Sepi menyergap pagi di kamar Jungkook. Dengan kelopak mata Taehyung yang terbuka kosong, lelaki itu menatap tanpa minat. Tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa yang keluar. Ia hanya menatap begitu saja.

"Ini untukmu, _Hyung_."

Ranjang-ranjang yang kosong ditinggal pemiliknya hanya ikut diam. Taehyung duduk membisu. Pandangannya naik menatap wajah Jungkook. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak berhenti tersenyum, menyodorkan kacamata hitam mahal.

Taehyung berkedip lambat.

Ia tahu kacamata itu bukan kacamata murahan. Juga pergi ke festival musim panas dengan Jungkook memang akan jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan dalam bayangannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa kalau harus bertiga. Apalagi kalau itu bersama Jimin. Ia tidak mau.

"Ayo terimalah." Kacamata itu bergerak-gerak. Tangan Jungkook masih terjulur. Bibirnya lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Kasur rapi yang Jungkook duduki tersiram cahaya matahari. Debu-debu di sekitarnya terlihat berterbangan lalu berjatuhan dengan lambat. Separuh badan lelaki itu ikut tersiram. Ia bergerser sedikit, memindahkan tas ransel dan kopernya ikut ke pinggir.

"Kau tidak perlu kacamata ini, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung menghela napas. Badannya di kasur seberang ikut bergeser, mensejajarkan diri dengan Jungkook. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa pengaruhnya. Karena ternyata, dengan menatap Jungkook tepat di mata, tetap saja Taehyung tidak menemukan suatu kemudahan. Ia malah merasa semakin sulit.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook memajukan kepala. Mendengar dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut ke Busan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak minat," ucap Taehyung seadanya.

Mata Jungkook berputar, mencoba memahami. Ia mengangguk sekali dan menekan ke dua belah bibirnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menerima kacamata itu."

Mata besar Taehyung menunduk. Tidak jelas menatap ke mana. Pandangannya kosong. Jungkook di hadapannya juga tidak kalah berbeda. Dengan leher yang tegak, kepalanya menghadap ke arah Taehyung lurus-lurus. Tapi tatapannya benar-benar tak bernyawa.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa."

Sejak kejadian di Sungai Han, Taehyung terlihat sentimental pada semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Jimin. Bukan itu saja, tapi juga dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan sesama jenis.

Dari cerita Jungkook, Taehyung tahu bahwa Park Jimin benar-benar orang kaya. Seluruh biaya transportasi menuju Busan ditanggung olehnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan dia juga yang akan membayar semua kegiatan mereka nanti. Itulah sebabnya Taehyung menolak. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah Jungkook untuk pergi.

Jungkook menerima kenyataan itu dengan berbesar hati. Ia kembali memasukkan kacamata hitam ke dalam tas ransel, disletingkan hingga rapat tak bercelah. Kepalanya kembali terangkat dengan tegar, menatap Taehyung yang ekspresinya sudah tidak bisa ia tebak. Lelaki di hadapannya terlihat datar dan kosong. Jungkook tidak bisa menerka apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di pikiran lelaki itu. Tapi ia tetap minta satu hal.

"Antarkan aku ke stasiun kereta."

-TAETAE-

Mungkin sekarang kalian mengerti. Betapa sesungguhnya berat bagi Taehyung mengantarkan Jungkook ke Korail, melihatnya berlalu menyisakan rel kosong. Taehyung sebenarnya tahu bahwa dengan begitu ia sama saja melepaskan Jungkook. Membiarkannya berada di tangan Jimin hingga tiga hari ke depan. Tiga hari yang ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya.

_**Jungkook, kalau dia menciummu, tampar saja! Ya?**_

Taehyung ingat, tak lama kemudian Jungkook membalas.

_**Tidak ada acara cium-ciuman.**_

Berkali-kali Taehyung tegaskan agar Jungkook menjaga diri baik-baik. Tapi Taehyung tidak tahu apakah perhatiannya itu jadi sesuatu yang penting bagi Jungkook. Atau justru hanya sekedar angin lalu yang tidak penting. Karena toh rupanya Jungkook tetap melakukan apa yang Taehyung larang. Entah atas dasar lupa, keadaan yang mendesak atau sekadar nafsunya yang besar.

Seperti malam itu. Malam panjang yang tidak pernah Taehyung tahu akan terjadi pada Jungkook-nya. Mungkin ketika semua itu terjadi, Taehyung sedang berbaring di kamar asrama. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam ponsel yang masih ter-_set_ pada percakapan kakao talk. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu, menatap layar ponsel yang tidak kunjung berubah. Ia menanti balasan pesan dari Jungkook hingga ia mengantuk. Dan … tertidur dengan ponsel di genggaman.

Sementara di tempat lain. Orang yang berjanji tidak akan ada acara cium-ciuman sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamar Jimin yang megah. Seprai merah di bawahnya terasa lembut. Bantal yang menyangga kepalanya juga terasa empuk dan berisi. Selimut di sekitar kakinya terasa hangat berbulu-bulu. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada kamar senyaman ini.

Bunyi gemericik air dari kamar mandi berangsur jadi senyap. Dada Jungkook berdegup. Ia mencekengram erat seprainya. Tubuhnya bergeser ke tengah, mencoba mencari keamanan. Tapi itu tidak membuahkan apa-apa.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Uap bekas air panas ikut menyeruak. Sosok Jimin dengan handuk terlingkar di pinggang muncul keluar pintu. Ia berjalan mendekat. Tersenyum sepanjang jalan dan menatap wajah Jungkook ganas.

Lelaki berambut basah itu menerjang. Jungkook menerimanya tanpa perlawanan. Menikmati ketika deru napas Jimin mengecupi lehernya hingga lamat. Saling mencicipi tanpa kendali, tanpa paksaan, tanpa mengingat bagaimana wajah Taehyung yang akan masai jika tahu ini semua. Jungkook hanya merasakan tubuhnya dibebani beban berat. Suara lenguhan tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Lalu ia tersadar, yang ada di atasnya ini Jimin, bukan Taehyung, dan lelaki berotot itu berbisik, "Kita akan membuat musik yang indah malam ini_. Pelan-pelan, Koboy…."_

Di penghujung malam, dua badan berpeluh itu tergeletak kelelahan. Sebuah musik yang Jimin janjikan ternyata benar-benar jadi kenyataan. Dengan bisu, ruangan persegi yang mewah telah merekam dengan jelas bagaimana gelegak dan desahan tersisip di tiap dindingnya, membentuk sebuah pola dan menjadi bagian lain dari kamar itu untuk satu malam lamanya, membaur jadi bebunyian yang Jimin anggap sebagai musik paling indah. Penuh seni, ketegangan, kesakitan dan hasrat yang tidak bisa ia bendung.

Sama-sama tergeletak lemah, dua orang itu memandang langit-langit dengan mata yang ruyup. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa keringat yang menetes. Ruangan ini berubah jadi panas dan basah. Dan dalam kondisi sadar tidak sadar seperti ini, keduanya masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas, ketika suara nyaring berdenyar dari ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas.

_KAKAO TALK!_

Jungkook meraih ponselnya asal. Matanya memicing-micing membaca deretan hangul yang terlalu pagi untuk dibaca. Ketika itu Jimin merebut ponselnya dan membaca nyaring.

"_Ingat Jungkook! Tampar dia kalau berani-berani menciummu!"_

Senyum Jimin tersembur, meremehkan. Ia melirik Jungkook dan menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat tampar aku sekarang."

Dari sisi ke sisi mereka saling berpandangan. Lalu tertawa bersama, memandang langit-langit kamar dan menunggu pagi tiba sambil berpelukan.

Bahkan ketika Jimin menyodorkan pipinya untuk ditampar, tidak ada yang terjadi selain pecahnya tawa mereka. Semakin renyah memenuhi langit-langit kamar.

"Hahahaha!"

-TAETAE-

Dua orang itu keluar dengan badan yang segar. Jam menunjukan setengah delapan ketika mereka duduk berkumpul pada meja makan Jimin yang besar. Nyonya Park menyambut kedatangan Jungkook dengan senang hati dan menyendok porsi besar nasi ke dalam piringnya. Jungkook memandang nasi putih di depannya dengan kagum. Nasinya masih mengepul dan harumnya terasa sampai ke hidung, berebut masuk dengan aroma masakan lain yang tidak kalah sedap.

Mereka bertiga menikmati makan pagi itu dengan tenang. Bunyi sendok dan pisau makan yang beradu dengan piring sesekali terdengar dari arah Jungkook, membuatnya menunduk memohon maklum. Jimin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum gemas.

Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali selama acara makan itu berlangsung. Selesai makan, Jimin pamit lebih dulu ke kamar mandi sekalian membawa piring kotor ke dalam bak cuci. Jungkook melihatnya menghilang ke balik pintu dapur dan ia hanya bisa terbengong. Jungkook melirik ke sisi. Nyonya Park tengah menepuk-nepuk serbet di sekitar bibir. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Jungkook tersenyum tipis seraya meletakkan kembali gelas kristal di atas meja makan berlapis kaca itu hati-hati.

Inilah yang ia takutkan; terjebak pada situasi canggung. Mau tak mau ia mesti melakukan sedikitnya pembicaraan dengan Ibu Jimin.

"Kau mirip Kim Il Ra."

Jungkook menjulurkan kepalanya. "Maaf?"

"Haha, tidak. Hanya saja tante pikir kau mirip Kim Il Ra. Teman Jimin juga. Dulu dia sering ke sini menginap berminggu-minggu."

"Oh…." Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Ya, begitulah. Tante mendukung semua yang Jimin lakukan selama itu bukan tindakan kriminal. Asal dia bahagia, tante tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook merasa sekujur tubuhnya diserang semacam sengatan listrik. Ia yakin ini bukan perasaannya saja. Dari perkataan Ibu Jimin barusan, Jungkook bisa menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu tahu banyak tentang putranya. Termasuk fakta bahwa dia seorang … gay?

"Sekarang hal seperti itu bukan hal yang aneh. Tante sering lihat di _restaurant_ anak-anak muda saling menyuapi, laki-laki dengan laki-laki lagi."

Dan semuanya semakin jelas. Wanita ini tahu anaknya termasuk ke dalam mereka. Jungkook memandangi tubuhnya sendiri, merasa ditelanjangi oleh perkataan Nyonya Park. Berarti, dia tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah kekasih dari anaknya? Dia tahu bahwa Jungkook gay?

"Benar atau salah, itu urusan mereka dengan Tuhan."

"Kau menakutinya, Mam."

Jimin muncul dari belakang dengan nada bercanda, membuat dua orang di meja makan menoleh. Mereka semua tersenyum. Jungkook mengerti bahwa masuk ke dalam keluarga ini tidak sesulit yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi ia berpikir, apa yang Jimin lakukan selama berminggu-minggu bersama Kim Il Ra dulu? Sementara ia yang hanya tiga hari saja sudah sampai—

-TAETAE-

"Aku selesai."

Kusimpan sumpit di sisi mangkuk. Mana mungkin ada orang yang berselera makan setelah mendengar penuturan—yang terdengar lebih seperti pengakuan hitam. Terdengar tidak masuk akal kalau aku menghabiskan semua santapan ini sementara Jungkook di hadapanku mengakui KESALAHANNYA. _But, hey, I did it._ Mungkin cuma aku satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan itu. Memang dasar perut karet.

Mangkuk di hadapanku sudah kosong. Ayam panggang madu tinggal tersisa tulang. Teh lemon setelah kutilik masih ada sekitar satu senti lagi tingginya di dalam gelas kaca. Segera kuteguk hingga habis dan meletakkannya kembali seperti orang mabuk.

Tapi setidaknya aku tersenyum. Memandang Jungkook yang kebingungan menggenggam sumpit.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Dia mengangguk canggung dan kembali mengunyah makanan yang tersisa. Pandangannya yang sarat kebingungan kemudian terlempar pada sisi lain restoran ini. Sampai suara dari ponsel kembali membuatnya mengerling.

_KAKAO TALK! _

Matanya memindai lalu sekonyong-konyong ia tersenyum. Dari gerak tangannya, kurasa ia membalas pesan itu, sementara tangannya yang lain masih sibuk mencapit sumpit. Pekerjaannya selesai. Ia kembali menengadah, mendapati diriku memerhatikannya.

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku juga.

Lagipula aku tidak menemukan apa-apa selain fakta bahwa aku di sini duduk bersama raganya saja. Tapi jiwanya jauh melanglangbuana ke Busan, di sana … di kamar Jimin.

Kami keluar tak lama setelah Jungkook menghabiskan makanan. Sepanjang perjalanan aku bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, apakah hidupku ke depannya akan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka caranya menarik ulur perkataan. Dia bilang suatu hal, lalu dia bilang itu semua cuma main-main lalu dia bilang lagi kalau sebenarnya itu semua sungguhan. Berdalih kalau ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk jujur padaku. Itu sungguh tidak memberikan efek apa-apa selain rasa kecewa. Berbuat jujur tidak perlu waktu yang tepat.

Sambil berjalan, kulirik Jungkook yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Hanya berpikir bahwa setiap orang memang bisa memilih apapun dalam hidup, karena hidup ini pilihan, bukan begitu? Jungkook sudah memilih. Dan itu bukan aku.

-TAETAE-

Hari-hari kembali berjalan di asrama dengan biasa-biasa saja. Sementara liburan musim panas masih berlangsung dengan amat membosankan di sini. Asrama sepi ditinggal penghuninya dan semakin sepi karena aku tidak berbicara pada Jungkook untuk beberapa hari. Tiga teman sekamarku yang sama-sama tidak pulang kampung turut bertanya-tanya ada masalah apa di antara kami. Tapi aku menjawab tak ada apa-apa.

"Kasian dia. Anak kelas satu _kan_ pulang semua. Dia di asrama sendirian." Seokjin menyeruput mie instannya. Kami sedang duduk melingkar di atas karpet kamar, makan mi instan dalam kemasan cup dengan alibi tidak usah repot-repot mencuci piring.

"Dia tidak sendirian."

"Tidak sendirian dari mana? Jelas-jelas koridor 3 itu sepi, Taehyung! Semua penghuninya pulang!" Seokjin memandangku sengit.

"Dia bersama imajinasinya. Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Kau ini meracau atau apa?! Omonganmu benar-benar di luar nalar." Suara membentak khas Yoon Gi terdengar. Aku hanya memutar bola mata dan kembali menyumpit mie.

"Jadi aku mesti bagaimana?"

"Temui dialah!" sahut Namjoon dengan suara seraknya.

Aku mengocek mie instanku sebentar. "Aku tidak mau."

Mereka semua mengembuskan napas keras. Kulihat wajah mereka satu-satu, hanya kekesalan yang tampak. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sepeduli ini. Seolah-olah berhenti bicara dengan Jungkook bisa membuat mereka ikut uring-uringan.

Selesai makan, kami kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing. Seokjin masuk ke kamar mandi, sementara Yoon Gi dan Namjoon sedang asik duduk di atas karpet sambil mengobrol. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi sayup-sayup kedengar mereka membicarakan tentang musik hiphop.

Sedangkan aku sendiri hanya berbaring sambil menatap kolong ranjang Yoon Gi yang terasa benar-benar dekat dari kepalaku. Langit-langit yang selama tiga tahun ke belakang ini jadi pemandangan yang tak asing tiap aku merebahkan diri. Tapi tidak bagi Jimin karena kasur asramanya tidak bertingkat. Atau … mungkin juga bagi Jungkook selama menginap di Busan.

_Tok Tok Tok._

Suara mengobrol Yoon Gi dan Namjoon berhenti. Aku tidak mengubah posisiku, hanya tetap menghadap ke atas lurus-lurus. Tak perlu menjadi begitu fokus untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Teman-teman kamarku juga mungkin sudah hafal dari ketukannya yang tiga kali. Tidak terlalu kencang atau pun lemah. Ketukan yang pas, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian pastilah suara lelaki usia pubertas terdengar melontarkan kalimat yang sama.

"_Hyung? Ini aku, Jungkook."_

Benar, _kan_.

"Taehyung…! Dia datang!" ucap Yoon Gi pelan.

"Aku tidak mau."

Yoon Gi mendengus. "Yakin?"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan masih di atas bantalku.

"_Hyung? Bisa keluar sebentar?"_

"Ayolah Taehyung. Kasian dia sendirian." Sekarang Namjoon mulai ikut-ikutan mendesak dari arah karpet.

Mataku terasa panas. Ada buliran bening yang menetes melewati ujung mata dan melintas sekilas pada daun telinga lalu jatuh merembes bantal. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya alasan menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook seperti ini. Namun kupikir orang-orang memang harus bisa memilih. Kalau Jungkook lebih memilih pacarnya daripada aku, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selain menghilang?

"Telepon dari Jungkook."

Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin berdiri di samping kasurku dan menyodorkan ponselnya. Aku yang sedang melamun langsung terkesiap dan buru-buru menghadap tembok, menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Sembari berharap semoga saja dia tidak melihat air mataku yang terlanjur melumer.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia benar-benar tidak mau."

Di dalam selimut yang pengap, aku merasa seperti sedang bernapas di dalam air. Lalu suara-suara dari luar terdengar seperti suara yang aku dengar dari atas kolam. Menggelembung, samar dan terdengar kabur.

"_**Dia membelikanku **_**earphone**_** baru, Hyung!"**_

"_**Mereka sepertinya mau menjadikanku babi guling! Kami makan hampir setiap saat!" **_

Dan rasanya aku ingin meledak ketika kalimat itu berdenging. Tidak jauh beda dari kaset rusak dan kepalaku sebagai alat pemutarnya juga tak kalah rusak.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan keadaan di luar selimut. Yang jelas, semuanya jadi ringan ketika aku terlelap dengan mata bengkak.

-TAETAE-

Ketukan langkahku melambat di koridor yang sepi ketika menyadari sepertinya aku tidak sendiri. Plastik belanjaan di kedua tangan kugenggam erat. Pagi ini aku baru saja pulang dari super market untuk membeli dua botol jus apel ukuran satu liter, beberapa bungkus roti tawar dan selai, juga es krim ukuran besar untuk disantap bersama teman satu kamar. Ini masih pagi dan seharusnya hantu tidak muncul pagi-pagi. Apalagi pada orang yang baru saja pulang dari tugas mulia (membeli makanan untuk teman satu kamar yang kelaparan).

Aku mengeratkan kembali genggamanku pada plastik belanjaan. Suara gemeresak dari benda-benda di dalamnya terdengar ketika badanku berbalik ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi … ketika aku kembali menghadap ke depan…. Lelaki itu… Jungkook!

"_Hyung_. Bisa ikut aku ke kamar?"

Jungkook menarik lenganku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak selain mengikuti langkahnya dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Simpan di situ saja." Jungkook menunjuk pojok kamarnya ketika kami masuk.

Aku mengerti maksudnya adalah tentang dua keresek belanjaanku. Kami kemudian kembali duduk berhadapan seperti saat ia akan pergi ke Busan. Masih dengan suasana kamar yang sepi. Seprai-seprai yang terlipat ke dalam bawah ranjang dengan rapi dan bantal-bantal yang tersusun pada tempatnya. Suara berdecit terdengar ketika aku mendudukan diri pada ranjang. Ketika kami berhadapan, kembali kulihat matahari memanggang separuh kasur itu, meski belum sampai pada tubuh Jungkook. Seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, debu-debu kembali berterbangan dan mendarat lambat disorot sinar matahari.

Jungkook di depanku menghela napas. "Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bicara."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa _hyung_ menghilang? Apa aku salah bicara? Apa ada candaanku yang kelewatan? Apa karena waktu itu aku cerita tentang Jimin?" Dia menatapku penasaran. Tapi aku hanya diam. "_Hyung _sendiri yang bilang kalau kita akan berteman terus, _kan_? Kalau aku ada salah, kita bisa selesaikan ini baik-baik. Jangan menghilang seperti itu. Aku sampai menelepon Seokjin tapi dia bilang _hyung_ tidak mau menerima teleponku. Apa aku punya salah?"

"Bukan... aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

Jungkook memutar matanya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sebanyak apapun pikiran, masalah yang aku punya, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, _Hyung_." Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Menghilang begitu saja."

"Iya, memang begitu. Setiap orang punya cara yang beda menyelesaikan masalahnya, _kan_?"

"Tapi kau bersikap seolah-olah persahabatan kita tidak penting!"

Aku mendapat tuduhan seperti itu dari orang yang jelas-jelas menganggap peringatanku tidak penting. Mengabaikannya dan menjadikan itu semacam lelucon. Jadi siapa yang menganggap masalah ini tidak penting? _Hm?_

"Aku tahu kau ini memang orang yang datar. Tapi itu berbeda waktu aku bercerita tentang Jimin. Kau datar tapi itu keterlaluan. Kau seperti malas mendengar ceritaku. Aku bisa membedakannya, _Hyung."_

"Iya aku tahu. Aku memang sengaja," ucapku enteng.

"_Hyung_, kau boleh tidak suka. Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

"Kau pikir siapa yang tahan? Mendengar teman sendiri bercerita tentang kekasihnya tapi dia sama-sama laki-laki! Siapa?" Aku melihat Jungkook termenung. "Aku ingin kalian pisah! Aku ingin kalian PUTUS, Jungkook! PUTUS!"

"Dan kamu tahu apa yang selama ini ada di pikiranku, Jungkook? Kamu seperti ini gara-gara aku! Gara-gara permainan bodoh itu! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa aku merasa bersalah!"

"Sekarang kau malah mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin aku dengar," cicitnya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita tidak boleh mendengar apa yang ingin kita dengar saja _kan_? Dan sekarang aku punya fakta yang memang harus kamu dengar! Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Kamu jadi seorang gay gara-gara aku! Coba kalau kita tidak main permainan itu! Coba kalau aku tidak setuju pada permainan tolol itu! Mungkin sekarang semuanya masih baik-baik saja!"

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku seperti ini tidak ada paksaan darimu, _Hyung_."

"OKE! Kita anggap pernyataanmu itu benar. Tapi mari kita lihat pada pengadilan di kehidupan yang lain! Apa kau masih akan mengatakan hal itu?"

Dari semua ini, yang membuat aku makin sakit adalah satu fakta; Jungkook itu asalnya normal. Ia tidak akan jadi seperti ini kalau saja … ahh! Bodoh! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan untuk sekadar bercerita dengan teman sekamarku pun tidak bisa.

Teringat waktu itu aku sedang melamun sambil duduk-duduk di luar asrama. Seokjin datang dan bertanya kenapa.

"_Aku sedih tapi aku tidak bisa cerita apa-apa."_

Dan kedengarannya itu miris sekali. Aku hanya bisa menahan semua itu. Tanpa ada satu pun untuk ditumpahi cerita. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana semua ini akan jadi makin buruk.

Aku kembali tersadar bahwa sepi sudah lama sekali menguasai ruangan ini. Kulihat Jungkook duduk di hadapanku dengan sorot kosong.

"Satu hal lagi, Jungkook; yang akan bersamamu selamanya itu siapa? Teman atau pacar?"

Dia menanggah, menatapku beberapa saat tanpa bisa membalas. Kuanggap dia kalah oleh kalimat yang aku lontarkan.

"Aku tidak bisa marah padamu, _Hyung,"_ ujar Jungkook pada akhirnya.

"Aku juga."

"Jangan menghilang lagi ya? Kemarin aku sampai menangis dan menelepon Jimin saking khawatirnya."

Aku memandangi Jungkook tanpa berkedip. _Mood_ yang sudah aku susun sedemikian rupa kini kembali terurai. Tapi aku tidak ingin debat lagi. Aku biarkan dia tersenyum lega. Kupikir menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook sama sekali tidak akan membuat orang itu berpisah dengan Jimin.

Tapi aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku berencana akan menjauhinya lagi setelah ini.

-TAETAE-

Sore itu aku sedang mengambil jemuran di depan jendela ketika Seokjin tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan berdiri di sampingku. Sedikit terperanjat, aku kembali meraih beberapa kaos dalam dan kaos kaki ke dalam keranjang. Bersyukur karena semuanya kering dengan merata.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, dia hanya tersenyum aneh dengan tangan yang ia genggam di belakang badan.

"Kau menjauhinya lagi?"

Aku mengangguk sembari mengambil kaos terakhir.

"Kenapa?"

Kulihat sosok Seokjin dari atas hingga bawah. Heran.

"Padahal kalian _kan_ dekat sekali. Rasanya aneh saja kalau tiba-tiba jadi jauh."

Seokjin mengekor langkahku hingga kami duduk di karpet. Setelah menyimpan keranjang jemuran di samping, kuperhatikan wajahnya. Tampak masih penasaran.

"Aku punya pertanyaan."

Seokjin menyahut dengan antusias. "Apa?"

"Apa aku dan Jungkook memang benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang gay?"

"Iya."

"Hah? Dari mana?"

"Kalian jalan bersebelahan saja itu sudah kelihatan seperti gay."

Aku memandanginya tak percaya. Yang benar saja? Bahkan hal sepele seperti itu kelihatan aneh di mata mereka? Padahal aku yakin orang lain juga banyak yang jalan berdampingan. Bukan aku saja. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak dianggap— Ahh! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bahkan hal kecil yang aku lakukan bisa membuat mereka menghakimiku.

Lalu aku ingat waktu Jungkook datang ke kamarku dan bercerita bahwa ia sudah lelah berpura-pura jadi normal. Ia ingin jujur setidaknya pada teman sekamarnya.

"_Jangan."_

"_Kenapa, _Hyung_?"_

Waktu itu aku memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"_Memangnya setelah mengaku seperti itu kamu pikir mereka peduli? Tidak ada, Jungkook! Mereka hanya akan berpikir aneh. Itu tidak akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik."_

"_Baiklah."_

"_Pokoknya jangan cerita ke sembarang orang. Kau tahu sendiri kan mulut anak-anak jaman sekarang bagaimana?"_

"_Iya, Hyung." _Ia mengambil jeda singkat. "_Tapi kalau aku malu pada diriku sendiri, lebih baik aku mati._"

Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Tapi aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Kemudian aku melihat keadaan kami sekarang. Sama sekali tidak saling bicara. Asing. Sebenarnya bukan karena kita tidak saling menyapa. Tapi karena aku yang tidak membalas.

Kulihat percakapan kakao talk. Berbaris pesan-pesan dari Jungkook yang hanya aku baca saja. Layaknya koran di pagi hari.

"_**Hyung, aku baru bangun."**_

"_**Tadi aku sarapan dengan dada ayam dan tofu."**_

"_**Aku baru selesai lari sore di sekitar asrama. Kenapa hyung tidak keluar-keluar juga?"**_

"_**Hyung lihat foto ini. Semoga mimpi indah." **_

Ada yang tidak beres kalau salah satu dari kami berkata tentang mimpi indah sambil menyertakan foto. Dan benar saja. Dia melampirkan sebuah foto kelakuan aneh orang-orang di internet. Foto yang jika kami menjadi orang itu maka kami tidak akan menguploadnya.

Yah, tapi itulah manusia. Seharusnya kami sedang tertawa-tawa sekarang. Sambil menghina-hina penuh kepuasan.

"_**Hyung, aku mau kembali ke Busan."**_

Lagi-lagi tentang Jimin?

"_**Mama masuk rumah sakit."**_

Aku tercenung beberapa saat, membaca ulang pesan Jungkook. Itu lima jam yang lalu. Aku membayangkan Jungkook pulang dengan tas ransel dan topi hitamnya sambil berjalan menunduk sendirian. Mungkin dia seperti anak hilang di dalam stasiun. Dan aku bertanya pada diri sendiri kenapa aku ada di sini?

Dia butuh tempat untuk berlindung, berbagi cerita. Dia butuh teman. Tapi aku membiarkannya berjalan sendirian. Bahkan Jimin orang yang aku benci malah mendampinginya di saat-saat sulit. Menjaga jarak sama dengan Jungkook sekali tidak membuat mereka berpisah.

Aku bangkit dan mengemas cadangan pakaian seadanya. Dengan sisa uang bulanan yang baru diterima, aku pergi ke Korail dan memesan tiket jurusan Seoul menuju Busan. Teman sekamarku tampak kebingungan ketika melihat aku terburu-buru memakai sepatu di dekat pintu. Aku menanggah menatap mereka sementara di sisi lain tanganku masih sibuk berkutat dengan tali-tali.

"Mau kemana?" Yoon Gi mengangkat dagunya.

"Ke Busan," jawabku cepat-cepat sembari bangkit dan berjalan tergesa ke luar pintu.

"Hati-hati! Taehyung!" seru mereka dari dalam kamar.

"Siap!" aku membalasnya sambil berlalu. Melewati lorong sepi asrama ini dengan bunyi langkah yang bergema. Aku semakin cepat melangkah, menemukan ujung koridor yang keadaannya lebih terang. Bias matahari dari kaca es di dekat langit-langit tampak serupa lampu sorot yang miring menyinari lantai. Aku berhenti sebentar, merasakan tubuhku untuk beberapa saat. Rambut yang terserak di depan dahi begitu dekat dengan jangkauan mata. Helaiannya kelihatan serupa garis-garis cokelat di depan mataku. Kim Taehyung yang kelelahan ini kemudian belok dan menarik napas panjang untuk menuruni tangga.

_Jungkookie, aku datang…! _

-TAETAE-

Aku berlari di koridor rumah sakit dan menemukan Jungkook sedang menunduk di atas kursi. Wajahnya kelihatan muram.

"Jungkook!"

Lelaki itu menoleh.

"_Hyung?"_ ucapnya kedengaran kaget. "Kau datang ke sini?"

Aku tersenyum getir seraya meraih kepala Jungkook dan mengacak-ngacaknya sekilas.

"Aku pikir kita tidak akan bicara lagi, _Hyung_." Jungkook memelukku sebentar. Ia kemudian menanggah dan tersenyum menatap wajahku.

"Mamamu bagaimana?"

Kami bersandar pada kursi tunggu rumah sakit yang keras. Ia kelihatan menghela napas dan tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"Besok tumor rahimnya akan diangkat."

Kuusap pundaknya, berharap dengan begitu dia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau sendirian di sini?" tanyaku kemudian.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Sama Jimin."

Gerak tanganku berhenti. Bisa kurasakan rahangku mengeras, tanganku mengepal.

"Mana dia?"

"Di kamar mandi."

Tak perlu waktu lama untu bangkit dan berjalan cepat melewati orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitar. Aku tidak peduli meski tas ini masih tersandang di pundakku. Menemui Jimin adalah hal yang aku butuhkan! Apalagi setelah cerita Jungkook tentang apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar, aku sama sekali belum melihat wajahnya yang mesum itu!

Sialan!

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung!"_ Jungkook di belakang terus menahan-nahan tanganku. Kulirik ia sekilas dan mengempaskannya kasar. Aku kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa, menemukan lambang toilet dan mendorong pintunya keras.

Pandanganku menyebar ke seisi ruangan. Pintu-pintu tertutup, wastafel kosong menampilkan baknya yang sedikit mengkilat oleh sisa air. Napas di dalam dadaku sudah menderu, tertahan seperti ada tombak di dalamnya yang minta dimuntahkan.

Perhatianku tertarik pada satu pergerakan. Salah satu dari pintu-pintu itu berayun. Moncong sneakers hitam putih muncul jadi yang paling duluan keluar. Sosok Jimin hadir seraya menunduk, menarik resletingnya.

Bocah ini!

Aku melangkah gusar dan membanting tubuhnya ke tembok. Ia tampak kebingungan. Wajahnya mundur gelagapan menghindari wajahku, hingga lehernya berlipat seolah ia punya dagu berlapis.

Kutatap ia lekat-lekat. Mengambil gambarnya dalam ingatanku bahwa inilah wajah orang yang aku benci.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan," bibirnya yang merah basah bergerak gagu.

Kutonjok perutnya sekali. Kepalanya maju menahan sakit. Kutonjok lagi ia sampai berkali-kali, tanpa ampun, tanpa jeda.

Dia memang berotot, tapi orang yang menahan amarah sepertiku punya kekuatan lebih besar, sama besarnya seperti dua orang. Dan lihatlah bagaimana Jimin tidak melawan. Perutnya yang semula terasa keras diujung kepalanku, kini mulai melemah.

"HOW DARE YOU! JIMIN!"

Segumpal cairan merah menyembur dari mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, tampak menahan sakit. Dia kemudian jatuh dengan sendirinya. Terkapar lemah di lantai.

"JAUHI TEMANKU! BRENGSEK!"

Aku melangkahi badannya dan membuka lebar dua belah kakiku. Kududuki perutnya seraya terus melayangkan tinju. Wajahnya putih, mengkilat-kilat, begitu kenyal!

"Dengarkan aku!"

Jimin meringis. Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan.

"Kau boleh membelikan Jungkook es krim, memberinya barang-barang yang ia butuhkan, atau bahkan mencintainya, silahkan! Tapi tolong. Jangan membuatnya jadi sepertimu!"

"Kau mengerti?" Kuraup kerahnya hingga ia bersandar di tembok lagi. Ia malah terkulai lemah. "BANGUN! APA GUNA OTOT-OTOTMU INI, HAH?"

Aku mencubit otot tangannya kuat-kuat. Jimin memekik nyeri, teraduh-aduh kesakitan.

"_Hyung_! Berhenti!"

"Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook memeriksa wajah lelaki gila itu. Ia kelihatan sangat khawatir. "_Hyung_!"

Aku menerjangnya lagi. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jungkook. Tinju bersarang ditubuhnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya tenagaku tidak habis-habis.

"_Hyung, Stop, Hyung_!" Jungkook di depanku terus saja membentangkan dada, menghalangiku. Aku masih bisa melihat di balik tubuhnya ada Jimin bersandar lemas di tembok, bibir merah berdarah dan matanya hampir terkatup.

"_HYUNG!_ AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

_BUUUUGHH!_

AKU BERHASIL MENCURI TINJU DI PELIPIS JIMIN!

"_HYUNG!"_

Aku mundur pelan-pelan dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku seakan-akan menyingkirkan debu, memandang mereka sengit. Kesal dan semua amarah yang selama ini tertahan rasanya sudah hilang, melayang bersamaan tinju-tinju keras yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Jimin membungkuk sambil memegangi perut. Ia meringis singkat dan melap sisa darah yang masih melekat di bibir. Pelipisnya bengkak, dan kulihat matanya makin saja tenggelam.

_Cih. _

Jungkook dengan sorot mata yang khawatir memapahnya dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat ke arahku sekilas dan membuang muka.

Aku mendengus. Membenarkan tali bahu ranselku dengan kasar dan berlalu ke luar kamar mandi.

-TAETAE-

Tidak tahu ini ada di mana. Sejauh mata memandang, yang aku lihat hanyalah rumput segar yang terasa empuk ketika aku mendudukinya. Tidak ada tembok beton. Tidak ada asrama. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kecuali langit biru, sama birunya seperti celana training Jimin waktu kami pertama bertemu. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rumput itu mengangguk-ngangguk, mengikuti alurnya.

Aku ada di padang rumput. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa nama tempat ini, bahkan ketika aku mencoba berlari dan berkeliling, yang aku temui hanya rumput yang terhampar, tidak tahu di mana ujungnya. Telapak kakiku rasanya perih. Aku melihat ke bawah dan _hey_, jari kakiku menari-nari. Ternyata aku tidak pakai sepatu.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengempaskan tubuh. Langit yang teduh itu benar-benar ada di atas wajahku. Kupejamkan mata dan beberapa kejadian berputar dengan sendirinya. Tampak warna-warni dan terasa begitu nyata. Seolah aku berpijak di tempat itu tanpa orang-orang bisa melihat aku di sana.

Lihat, itu aku. Pakai baju seragam asrama kami. Kemeja putih berlapis rompi rajut biru tua dan jas hitam. Sesekali tanganku bergesekan, mempertahankan diri agar tetap terjaga hangat. Aku juga beberapa kali melihat ke belakang ruangan, menghitung waktu, kapan pengawas ujian akan datang.

Siswa lain tampak serius membuka-buka halaman. Tapi aku tidak berminat melakukan itu. Hanya kuedarkan pandang berkeliling dan terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat Jungkook berlari ke dalam kelas. Tangannya menggembung penuh. Jungkook membungkuk sopan begitu melewati kawasan depan dan cepat-cepat melangkah menemuiku.

"_Hyung!"_

Jungkook tersenyum. Bersimpuh di samping kursi.

"Aku bawa permen coklat ini untukmu. Makan, ya? Semoga ujianmu sukses!"

Tangkupan tangannya terbuka di atas meja. Butiran permen tumpah ruah. Dia menggunduknya lagi untuk saling mendekat dan menggesernya ke arahku.

"Ini, _Hyung_. Aku pergi ke kelas lagi, ya?"

Ia tersenyum, menatapku polos. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau pergi ke ruangan anak kelas tiga yang sedang ujian. Hanya untuk butiran-butiran permen ini? Mungkin kedengarannya sederhana. Tapi itu manis sekali.

"Jungkook!"

Ia menoleh. Bahkan senyuman masih tersemat di bibirnya.

"Iya, _Hyung_?"

"Terimakasih…."

Jungkook mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak usah."

Ia lalu benar-benar lenyap di telan pintu kelas. Aku menunduk menatap permen-permen yang tergeletak di meja. Permen caramel isi coklat dengan bungkus ungu bercampur keemasan, dengan lilitan di dua sisinya.

Kalau ada yang bilang permen ini istimewa, bagiku Jungkook lebih istimewa lagi.

Aku tersenyum lalu membuka mata pelan-pelan. Angin membuat rambutku tersibak dari atas dahi. _Ah_,benar. Aku sedang di padang rumput.

"_Hyung_…."

_Jungkook?_

Aku menoleh, mendapati dia ada di sampingku. Sama-sama berbaring, sama-sama memicing menatap langit. Kemudian helaian rambutnya yang pendek juga berkibar, membuat dahinya tersirap.

"_Hyung_ tahu bagaimana cara cinta datang?" ia berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana?"

"Banyak orang-orang sempurna di dunia ini. Mereka punya segalanya. Harta, kedudukan, keturunan yang terjamin, wajah yang menarik. Tapi kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta pada mereka?" Jungkook tersenyum. "Karena Tuhan tidak membuat aku jatuh cinta pada mereka. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan tentang Tuhan?" Ia menoleh. Pandangan kami bertemu. "Kau selalu bilang bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini terjadi karena Tuhan mengijinkannya untuk terjadi. Bahkan untuk masalah yang kedengarannya sepele seperti jatuh cinta. Iya, _kan_?"

Aku menggigit bibir. "Tapi, Jungkook," ucapanku tertahan, sejenak memilah kata-kata yang pas. "Tentang itu … apa kamu yakin kamu bagian dari mereka? Bagaimana kalau ini hanya karena kamu nyaman dengan Jimin?"

"Hyung." Matanya menatapku dalam, penuh penekanan. "Aku yakin." Kudengar ia menarik napas. "Tiap malam sebelum tidur aku merenung. Memikirkan apa yang salah dengan diriku. Aku juga bertanya-tanya seperti itu; apa aku benar-benar gay? Tapi, tiap aku bersamamu, keyakinan itu semakin besar. Aku memang bagian dari mereka." Dalam berbaringnya ia mengangguk. "Iya … hari demi hari ketika bersamamu membuat aku yakin sekaligus heran. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki? Lelaki sepertimu."

Bisa kurasakan dahiku mengerut. Di sisi lain aku menyadari bahwa bibirku sudah membeliak. Jungkook hanya kembali menatap langit dengan tawa yang tersembur. Seolah dia tidak terkejut pada respon dariku. Entahlah, mungkin dia pernah memprediksikan ini sebelumnya.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya Jimin tidak terlalu suka padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kau ingin kami berpisah."

Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Kapan aku bilang seperti itu?"

"Haha, sering, _Hyung."_

Aku mengangkat-ngangkat hidungku seperti sedang mengendus lalu mengangguk-ngangguk. "Mungkin saking seringnya jadi aku lupa."

"_Hyung."_

"Hm?"

"Aku banyak merepotkanmu."

Aku menatap langit tanpa awan. Masih terasa begitu sejuk, bahkan pada percakapan yang kupikir seharusnya berlangsung panas.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkan. Aku yang merepotkanmu. Menyebrang saja tidak bisa."

"Itu hal sepele." Jungkook mendengus. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membebani _hyung_ lagi. Aku cuma mau sekali membebanimu di pikiran."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan terus bersama Jimin. Itu."

Aku menahan napas. Mataku berkedut-kedut menatap langit. Rasanya sebentar lagi bendungan ini akan tumpah.

"Tapi aku harap kita bisa terus berteman seperti ini. Seburuk apapun aku, apapun jalanku. Ya?"

Aku berbalik menyembunyikan mata yang terlanjur menggenang. Setetes air mata jatuh, melintasi pipiku dengan cepat ketika aku menghindari tatapan Jungkook.

Tanganku serasa dingin. Jari-jari Jungkook merangkak di atasnya dan menangkup dengan sempurna. Melapisi punggung tanganku dengan tangannya. Ia mengelus beberapa kali lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Aku kembali berbalik. Tidak peduli sudah bagaimana rupa mataku. Kami merapat hingga bahu kami saling menyentuh.

"Mungkin di awal aku menyalahkan diri sendiri dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Lalu aku membenci Jimin karena dia mencintaimu." Aku terhenti sebentar untuk menggosok hidung. "Tapi kemudian aku berpikir. Kenapa semuanya bisa sejauh ini? Kalian dekat, kau dapat apa yang kau mau darinya, lalu bertemu dengan keluarganya. Apakah sebuah kesalahan bisa sampai sejauh ini? Apa benar ada takdir yang salah? Lalu aku berpikir, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan jalan hidup. Jika kalian tidak ditakdirkan bersama, mungkin sekarang kalian sudah berpisah. Aku sedikitnya tahu, sekeras apapun aku berusaha tapi _toh_ keadaannya tidak berubah. Lalu aku bertanya-tanya, apakah menjadi seperti itu adalah keinginan Jimin? Kurasa tak ada satu pun orang di dunia ini yang mau, kalau misalkan mereka bisa memilih." Aku mengembuskan napas, melipat bibir ke dalam. "Tapi bukan berarti aku mendukung hubungan kalian. Aku tetap ingin kau bahagia, tapi bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Di mana bahagia yang kau dapat bukan sekadar bahagia semu, di mana aku melihat kamu menuntun anak kecil dengan wajah yang mirip denganmu. Mengantarkannya sekolah ke TK dan menjemputnya. Sesederhana itu."

"Tapi dunia tidak akan membiarkannya berjalan dengan sederhana. Pertemanan kita sulit sekali."

"Iya. Aku tahu."

"Taehyung."

Aku menoleh ke sisi lain, tercenung mendapati Jimin sudah berbaring di sampingku dan tersenyum. Aku kembali menatap langit, mengurai kecangunggan ketika menyadari bahwa aku ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Bagaimanapun, menerima kebersamaan mereka selalu jadi hal yang sulit. Padahal aku hapal benar, aku bukan tipe orang yang penuh aturan. Tapi sekali lagi, cinta itu egois, Teman. Ia tidak akan mau berbagi.

Tidak ada kata apapun yang terlontar pada Jimin. Aku terlalu sibuk menatap langit sampai mataku terasa berat. Di sini terlalu sejuk, rasanya aku ingin tidur.

Tapi otak memang tidak pernah berhenti bekerja. Saat itu aku masih sempat berpikir dengan kesadaran yang terombang-ambing.

_**Jimin … aku memang tidak bisa seperti kamu. Aku tidak bisa membelikan barang-barang mahal dengan mudah seperti yang kau lakukan untuk Jungkook. Tapi, kalau aku mengganti itu semua dengan terus berada di sampingnya … apakah itu sudah cukup? **_

_**Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi, kalau membayar semua kebaikan yang telah ia lakukan, aku tidak yakin apa aku sanggup membayarnya. Kalau aku mengganti itu semua dengan terus menjadi temannya, apa itu cukup?**_

Lalu aku merasakan kesejukan yang luar biasa. Semua beban di pundakku serasa ikut menguap. Bahkan di sini … bernapas rasanya tidak perlu sambil menghela ….

—Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jadi Jungkook. Apa yang ada dalam hatinya ketika berhadapan dengan Jimin. Apa ia melihat sekelumit semesta ketika bersitatap dengannya? Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, kenapa aku begitu ingin mengetahuinya? Ini mungkin bukan karena topik mengenai mereka menarik untuk dipikirkan, tapi karena aku—Kim Taehyung—tak punya apapun untuk dirasakan.

Kim Taehyung yang bodoh ini hanya bisa duduk terdiam dan bernapas demi kehidupan. Paru-paruku mengembang diisi aroma hujan. Rintik di jendela membuat segalanya membias. Aromanya membuat kegiatan kami berjalan lambat. Siswa berdatangan membawa piring dengan menu makan siang pilihan mereka. Dentingan sendok terdengar menyisip di antara obrolan lelah.

Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan santapanku. Hanya sibuk memandangi embun dan pantulan lampu ruang makan di jendela kaca. Sampai Jungkook menghampiri mejaku dan duduk di sana, tersenyum cerah. Seolah-olah tak pernah ada pertengkaran apapun di antara kami. Ia meletakkan piring. Dua sendok kemudian diletakannya di sisi.

"Aku bawa sesuatu." Setelah bertahan dalam kecanggungan beberapa saat, akhirnya Jungkook berbicara. Nadanya riang, betul-betul khasnya. Ia duduk tegak di hadapanku, menyodorkan satu buah kotak kecil dalam plastik putih. Gemeresak tercipta ketika ia membukanya hati-hati.

"Aku pulang kemarin dan memasak sup ayam ini di rumah. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat kau, _Hyung_." Ia tertawa. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam derai dan mata yang bengkak. "Waktu itu kita beli sup ayam. Kau menyeruput airnya karena lapar sekali. Jadi…." Ia mengangkat bahu, mendorong tempat bekal itu mendekatiku. "Ayo dimakan. Dan ini satu sendok untukmu."

Desas-desus di belakang punggungku terdengar makin jelas. Mereka mungkin berhenti menyendok untuk melirik ke arah kami. Entah perasaanku saja, tapi suara sendok itu memang melambat. Berganti jadi bisikan sinis yang membuat jantungku bertalu karena muak.

"_Ey, semakin berani saja mereka menunjukkan ke-gay-annya."_

"_Kudengar mereka memang dekat sekali."_

"_Yah, kaget juga ya ada gay di sekolah kita."_

"_Awas, kudengar kau sekelas dengan Jungkook kan? Nanti ketularan, loh."_

"_Wah… sayang sekali ya tampan-tampan tapi belok."_

"_Memangnya menular ya?"_

"_Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat saja dengan mereka."_

Jungkook mungkin tahu. Dia pasti mendengarnya. Tapi kulihat dirinya tersenyum. Ia membuat gestur riang, menyeret satu sendoknya ke arahku.

"Aku sudah bawa satu sendok untukmu, _Hyung_." Jungkook menyodorkan sendoknya lagi sambil tersenyum cerah. "Ayo kita makan bersama!"

Sendoknya tersodor, bergerak ringan menanti sambutan tanganku. Yang kemudian aku tampik sekuat tenaga. Logam itu lepas dari tangannya dan jatuh, menciptakan bunyi logam terantuk kerasnya lantai.

Jungkook tarik tangannya yang membeku di udara. Bola mata hitamnya melihat ke arahku sekilas kemudian menunduk.

"Jatuh," lirihnya mengangguk kecil. "Sendoknya jatuh."

Ruangan itu hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka mungkin menahan napas, mematung untuk menyaksikan emosi yang meluap. Aku berbalik cepat, menatap tajam wajah mereka satu-satu. Mereka terdiam, sementara aku melangkah gontai dari ruangan pengap.

-o0o-

Pikiran Taehyung terus berputar sembari menyeret langkahnya di jalanan basah dari gedung sekolah ke asrama. Dia punya teman yang begitu manis. Cara Jungkook memperlakukan Taehyung selalu berhasil membuat hati lelaki itu hangat. Meski hanya hal sepele perihal membawa dua sendok untuk makan sup ayam bersama. Meski akhir-akhir ini Taehyung kembali berhenti membalas pesan singkat Jungkook, tapi lelaki itu tak melupakan Taehyung. Dia tetap membagi kebahagiaan kecil yang ia punya lewat sup ayam sederhana—yang barangkali rasanya tidak terlalu lezat—dan satu sendok yang Jungkook bawa.

Taehyung tersenyum nyeri. Ia kembali menyeret langkahnya melewati jalanan yang basah, menembus gerimis yang tersisa.

Mungkin persahabatan terdengar sebagai topik yang sederhana. Tapi terkadang Taehyung tak merasakannya ketika itu semua menyangkut Jungkook.

Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap ini semua biasa, ketika orang yang selalu bersamamu ternyata bagian dari _mereka_ yang selama ini kau hina? Akankah kau berhenti dan mulai memahami? Atau berlari dan meludahi?

Tak semua orang tahu rasanya hidup bersama pandangan jijik dan bisikan tak suka bersarang di balik punggung. Seolah diri ini adalah orang paling kotor sedunia. Tapi Taehyung tahu rasanya. Meski dia bukan bagian dari _mereka_. Dan ia bersumpah, itu semua sangat menyakitkan.

Pengalaman hidup itu tak mungkin Taehyung dapat jika saja ia tak berteman dengan sosok ceria bernama Jeon Jungkook. Dia lelaki yang terlihat begitu mudah dipahami di luar. Dia mampu menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan jelas. Tapi sekaligus sosok yang terlalu rumit di dalam. Taehyung membayangkannya seperti kabel berwarna-warni yang runyam. Entah bagaimana polanya. Tapi setiap orang memang sulit dipahami akhir-akhir ini.

Taehyung meringis.

Semua yang ada dalam diri Jungkook hanya terlalu—

"_Hyung_."

—kompleks.

Mereka berpandangan. Kemilau hitam bebatuan angkasa di mata Jungkook bertemu dengan sepasang mata lelah milik Taehyung. Tangan besar Taehyung terangkat untuk melambai kikuk.

"O-oh… hai."

Ia menurunkannya lagi. Seulas senyum terpatri pada bibir yang diselimuti darah kering. Bibirnya seperti tertarik perih ketika Taehyung kembali bicara, "Matamu bengkak. Kau menangis lagi, Jungkook. _Jangan_ _menangis_." Kalimat terakhirnya terdengar lebih pelan, diucapkan dengan gemetar.

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia begitu ingin menghampiri lelaki di hadapannya, memeriksa tubuh Taehyung dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Tapi itu tak terjadi sebab Jimin menggenggam tangannya hangat. Jungkook hanya bisa terpekur, menyaksikan Taehyung melangkah pelan melewatinya dengan wajah babak belur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin menahan lengan itu dan berteriak panik. Memeluk. Mengguncang tubuh lemah berbalut baju seragam yang kotor oleh tanah basah. Namun kaki Jungkook seolah terpaku ke tanah.

Taehyung jalan terseok dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara, membentuk tanda _oke_ dari jari besarnya yang gemetar. Ia tersenyum lemah dengan luka lecet di sekujur tubuh. Lengannya turun, memaksa ujung sendok Jungkook masuk ke saku celananya lebih dalam—tanpa Jungkook tahu. Sebab Taehyung telah berjalan melewatinya.

"Katanya mau mengambil sendokmu di ruang makan?" ujar Jimin mengingatkan, menggoyangkan lembut tangan Jungkook. "Ayo, sebelum sendoknya hilang?" Ia tersenyum hangat, menenangkan Jungkook yang terlihat cemas.

Selepas makan siang tadi Jungkook keluar dari ruang makan setelah mengemasi kotak bekal sup ayamnya ke dalam keresek. Ia berderap terburu-buru dengan seulas senyum memilukan. Sorak para siswa terdengar mengiringi langkahnya keluar, memaksa Jungkook berlari sambil menunduk takut. Ia pergi menemui Jimin sementara air mata meleleh di pipinya. Ia tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat Jimin yang menenangkan. Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai Jungkook bisa bercerita tentang semua keresahan dan kecemasannya. Bagaimana ia takut dengan penghakiman publik atas perilakunya. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tak bisa membohongi seorang wanita, hanya untuk kemudian menyakitinya dengan fakta bahwa hatinya tak ada di sana.

"Taehyung _hyung_ yang membuatku lebih cemas," Jungkook berkata parau. "Dia… muak, Jimin. Dia muak berteman denganku. Dia melempar sendoknya. A-aku… aku belum siap kehilangan teman sepertinya."

Lalu kemudian Jungkook menangis lebih keras. Hingga ia bahkan tak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Jimin menenangkannya sampai Jungkook berhasil mengatur napasnya yang kacau. Helaan tangis yang terlalu kencang mendesak pernapasannya, berubah seperti cegukan yang tak bisa ditahan. Jimin menghapus air mata dengan hati-hati, mengintip ke dalam sepasang mata basah yang terlalu lelah menangis.

"Kita ambil sendokmu sekarang, ya? Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Nanti aku jadi ikut menangis," bisik Jimin hangat, menyelimuti jemari Jungkook dengan tangannya. Kemudian mereka berjalan bergandengan dan terhenti menyaksikan lelaki yang teguh berjalan menuju asrama. Meski bajunya terkoyak, kotor oleh tanah basah. Taehyung bungkuk memegangi perutnya, menahan nyeri. Sudut pipinya berdarah. Tapi tetesan gerimis membawa merahnya pergi.

-o0o-

Jungkook dan Jimin mencari sendok itu ke ruang makan yang sudah sepi. Tapi mereka tak menemukan apapun. Bibi penjaga berkata tak pernah melihat sendok itu waktu membersihkan ruangan. Meski mereka telah menyebutkan ciri-cirinya dengan jelas bahwa sendok itu berbeda. Gaganggnya berwarna biru dan ada inisial JK di ujungnya.

"Wah, aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya, nak. Maaf ya?"

Perhatian Jungkook dan Jimin kemudian teralih dengan suara ribut-ribut di ruang kesehatan. Insting Jungkook membawanya melangkah cepat tanpa sadar, melongok ke sana, meninggalkan Jimin yang harus menyusulnya tergesa. Dua lelaki itu mengernyit melihat lima orang terbaring kesakitan di atas kasur. Rupanya tak jauh dengan kondisi Taehyung tadi: wajah babak belur dan baju kotor oleh tanah basah. Salah satu dari mereka mengerang ketika petugas kesehatan membersihkan lukanya.

Jungkook berusaha keras memahami maksud semua ini. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berteriak brutal, "Apa yang terjadi?!"

Semua orang di dalam ruang itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Tersentak ketika menyadari Jungkook yang berdiri di sana dengan deru napas tak terkendali.

"Maaf, Jungkook. Kami… minta maaf," pinta salah satu dari mereka ragu-ragu, diselingi ringisan bibir yang perih.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala dan menatap kosong. Ia mundur perlahan membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada Taehyung. Jungkook berlari melewati lorong, jalan, terus sampai kamar asrama Taehyung, mengetuk pintunya tak sabar namun tak satu pun jawaban terdengar. Ketika membuka pintu, yang didapatinya adalah tubuh Taehyung tergolek tak berdaya di lantai. Sendok yang selama ini Jungkook cari ada dalam genggaman tangan lemahnya.

"_Hyung_!"

"Jungkook…." suaranya terdengar parau. "Mereka salah. Kau tidak se-seperti itu. I-i-iya kan?"

Jungkook menangis.

"Apa kau tetap mau berteman denganku meski aku berubah jadi anak nakal yang suka berkelahi?" Taehyung bertanya. Tawa paling menyedihkan tersembur bersama rintihan nyeri. "Kalau kawanmu ini semakin berengsek, apa kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

Sore itu Taehyung memandang wajah khawatir Jungkook di atasnya. Tapi Taehyung tak lagi punya alasan untuk menangis. Ia hanya punya memori seusai makan siang yang berkelebat dalam ingatan.

-o0o-

Jungkook berdiri di depan kasur rumah sakit ketika dokter berbicara pada orang tua Taehyung bahwa ia mengalami pendarahan di dalam. Jadi selang harus masuk lewat hidung lelaki itu untuk membawa keluar darah di dalam pencernaannya. Mereka membicarakan _nasogatric_ _tube_, berbagai kemungkinan operasi kalau lukanya merambat ke hati. Jungkook tak mengerti tentang itu semua. Ia terpekur menyaksikan perawat mulai memasukkan selang ke dalam hidung Taehyung, lalu stetostkop di perutnya, dan mereka bilang bahwa selangnya masuk sempurna. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kantong di ujung selang itu mengeluarkan isi perut Taehyung yang ternyata berwarna hitam kemerahan.

Penampilan luar lelaki itu mungkin babak belur. Tapi setidaknya mereka tahu mana yang berdarah. Tapi soal pendarahan di dalam, Jungkook pikir itu jauh lebih mengerikan berkali-kali lipat. Ia tak bisa menyaksikan secara pasti sejauh mana kerusakan yang terjadi di dalam tubuh Taehyung.

Jungkook berpikir untuk menebus kesalahannya dengan menunggu Taehyung semalam suntuk. Meski ia pun tahu itu tak melunasi apapun. Namun malam itu tangan Taehyung bergerak pelan. Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat Taehyung meliriknya di balik selang-selang rumit di antara tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_?" Jungkook tersenyum lemas. Yang Taehyung jawab dengan tarikan napas panjang. Parunya berdilatasi sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti bergerak. Keadaannya jadi sangat hening. Jungkook tahu dunianya hancur ketika Taehyung berhenti menjawab.

-o0o-

Author's note:

Ditulis dalam keadaan depresi, tertekan dan… writers block. Kugatau tetiba pingin ngeberesin cerita ini. tentang alasan kenapa taehyung tiba2 'mati'. Inilah alasannya. Wks. Gimana ya. tuhan bener2 sekrang kulagi writers block dan gabisa nulis. Haduh harus gimana ini lord

Oke bye.


End file.
